


Blackjack

by raexrae57



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raexrae57/pseuds/raexrae57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun is an expert marksman, the best around.  He makes every assignment given to him as personal for the target as possible.  Something he's always enjoyed, got off to, was seeing the betrayal in the eyes of his mark as he shoots them dead.</p><p> </p><p>But his next assignment, his biggest yet, could be his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/843650/blackjack-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol)

He pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he peered over the edge of his newspaper.  This was his favorite part of any assignment, as tedious as it was.  The scouting always lasted longer for Byun Baekhyun than it did for anyone else within his trade.  Others would scout for days before taking out their marks, but to Baekhyun that was too impersonal.  He would watch in the shadows for weeks, studying mannerisms and learning daily routines to make it as personal as possible.  He lived for getting under his targets skin, watching the betrayal flash across their eyes when he pulls the gun to their head.  It was all a very sick and twisted game to Baekhyun, one that always ended with a single gun shot wound to the temple.

 

 _The Romantic Murderer_.  It's a title he wears proudly; years in the trade having finally given him a name worth spreading.  "The best in the business", they say.  Only ever through word of mouth though does Byun Baekhyun's trade comes to light:  an expert marksman for hire.  The jobs no one else can accomplish, the high profile jobs, are reserved for him.  The public eye is blind to what actually goes down as the headlines appear across the newspaper or on television.  To them all they see is another dead body with no other explanation except suicide, but to Baekhyun he sees a drug trafficker, a child pornographer, a mafia leader; all men who deserve the ending they received.

 

He set his newspaper on the table to jot down coded notes within the squares of the crossword puzzle, sliding the pencil between his teeth to chew as he watched his target leave the coffee shop.  He notes the early departure in the margins and waits for ten minutes before making his leave.  It's probably a non-issue, but if there's anything he's learned from the last two weeks of scouting is that this man runs like clockwork.  He comes in every morning at 9:05, orders a tall coffee (cream, two sugars) and watches the morning broadcast.  His morning routine is pretty mundane, especially considering his profession.  If Baekhyun hadn't read the file himself, he'd have a hard time believing that the man he was watching was the kingpin in a weapons trade ring.

 

Getting the assignment had been interesting, needless to say.

 

~~~

 

_Kim Jongin looked at the scene through the scope of his favorite weapon of choice: the M2010-ESR.  Tag-team assignments with Baekhyun were rare , but enjoyable nonetheless.  He was strictly told to be the kill shot only if Baekhyun couldn't make the shot himself.  In Jongin's mind, that translated to he was to be the extra set of eyes Baekhyun needed for the evening since their regular watchman, Oh Sehun, was out on another mission.  He didn't like being the watcher, but Kim Joonmyun's word was always final, and if you valued your position you didn't argue.  The evening was calm and quiet, save for the regular noises of the street and the soft static his ear piece was giving off._

 

 _"Kai, status," the voice came through the earpiece loud and clear--Joonmyun._  
_"RM is working the target now.  They're getting cozy, if you know what I mean.  He loves this part."_  
_"The second you can, I need you to take the shot."  The order came through his ear like ice._  
_"Sir?"_  
_"We have a high-profile assignment that is taking priority.  We need RM back as soon as possible."_  
_"Understood, sir."_  
_"The Cleaner is en route.  Make sure the job is done before he gets there."_  
_"Yes, sir."_

 

_With the order set in stone, Jongin had approximately five minutes to let Baekhyun know and make the kill.  From previous experience, if the Cleaner was already on the way, he was close.  He quickly outfitted his sniper rifle with the sight laser and adjusted his scope to thermal.  Four minutes.  He tapped on his earpiece as he adjusted the tripod to take aim._

 

_"Kai to RM."_

 

_Three minutes._

 

_"Overdose."_

_  
_

_He flipped the sight laser on and watched through the scope as Baekhyun rolled quickly out of the targets lap.  A pull of the trigger, and Jongin quickly made work of taking the rifle apart.  Two minutes.  Not enough time to pack it up.  He blocked out Baekhyun's screaming for the time being as he mourned over having to leave his precious rifle on the roof.  The cleaner would have to dispose of it.  He made a run for the fire escape as he let the Cleaner know of its location.  
_

 

 _"What the fuck was that?!"  Baekhyun was still adjusting his clothing as he stumbled into the getaway car._  
_"Direct orders from Suho."  Jongin didn't pay attention to the scowl on Baekhyun's face as he drove off towards the office._  
_"I almost had him, if you had just waited-"_  
_"Cleaner had already been dispatched when I got the order.  You know that means I had no time."_

 

_The huff from Baekhyun indicated he was clearly not happy with the turn of events, but that he knew there was no changing it.  The job was done, and every trained person out of X.O knew that 'Overdose' was code for 'get out now'.  If Joonmyun gave the orders, it had to have been serious.  
_

 

 _"Cleaner leaving the scene," came through on both their ear pieces.  "Nice shot, Kai."_  
_Jongin rolled his eyes as Baekhyun scoffed.  "Could you save Giselle?"  He had to make sure._  
_"Giselle is gone, Kai.  Cheer up, we'll get you a new gun."_

 

_The remainder of the ride to headquarters had been quiet and oddly relaxing.  The tension in the office, however, you could cut with a knife.  Officially off their mission, they waited for Joonmyun to speak.  
_

 

 _"Good work on the Starlight operation, gentlemen.  I know it's not exactly the ending you had hoped for, but mission complete is mission complete."_  
_"Care to explain why it ended as it did, sir?"  Baekhyun was just getting to the good part right as Jongin threw 'Overdose' into his ear._  
_"We have a new assignment already."  Joonmyun was too tense for Jongin's liking as he set two folders onto his desk._  
_"With all do respect, sir," Jongin treaded lightly as he picked up his folder, "isn't it protocol to wait a week in between marks?"_  
_"It is, but as high-profile as this man is, and with how much they're paying for Baekhyun's expertise, it can't wait."_  
_"I was requested?"  Baekhyun reached for his folder and flipped through his folder._  
_"The target is the Kingpin of the Blackjack weapons ring," Joonmyun began.  "He is top priority, however you have permission to take out anyone else you deem necessary."_  
_Jongin couldn't hold back the snort as he held up the grainy picture from his folder.  "You mean to tell me this guy is a Kingpin?  He doesn't look much older than I am."_  
_"All his information, along with intel about his ring, is in the folder.  Start studying.  Mission starts in forty-eight hours."_

 

_The door to the office opened, revealing the Cleaner's return.  
_

 

_"Ah good, Kyungsoo, just in time.  Sehun said he is about three hours away from clean-up."  Joonmyun trailed off to look at Jongin and Baekhyun.  "You're dismissed."_

 

~~~

 

"Eyes, I need a location."  Baekhyun stood outside the coffee shop and stretched nonchalantly as he waited for an answer.  
" _He's four blocks away, heading east.  No clear confirmation on a final destination._ "  That's one thing Baekhyun preferred about Sehun being the watcher over Jongin--the response time was immediate and concise and without some sort of smart-ass remark.  It was hard to believe he was the younger of the two.  
"Copy that.  Keep me updated."

 

Baekyun made his way east, making sure to stroll as leisurely as possible to avoid suspicion.  He knew Sehun was on top of his location anyways.  He made it the four blocks when Sehun came back into his ear.

 

" _Target has made contact.  He's picked up the Ace of Spades._ "  
"Copy that.  Notify Kai of the contact and get him up to speed.  I'm going to have to move in sooner than expected."  
" _Understood.  Notifying Kai now._ "

 

Baekhyun cut off his ear piece and continued his way east towards the mark.  He bent down to tie his shoe as he and the Ace of Spades turned the corner and slipped into the yellow Corvette they have on file.

 

"What are you up to, Park Chanyeol?"


	2. Chapter 2

Park Chanyeol's life needed to run on a schedule.  If it didn't, he doesn't know if he would be effective in his position.

 

He's young.  Everyone knows that he's young.  He sips his morning coffee and takes notice of his surroundings:  the cute barista behind the counter, the elderly couple enjoying their own morning ritual, the young lad working on the crossword puzzle.  He always wondered if anyone knew that he was the youngest Kingpin on this side of the country.  His rise to succession came a lot earlier than anticipated, the untimely death of his father shaking the weapons ring quite a bit.  Chanyeol took it all in stride though.  This was in his family, in his blood.  He knew it would happen one day.  The cancer in his father just rushed the time table a bit.

 

He glanced at the television as it flashed the latest face in the string in mysterious suicides.  He can't say he feels sorry for most of them, but he's done enough of his own research to know that they were taken out due to their nature.  There was never a pattern to their deaths though, just dealt with as they deemed necessary.  The first one was easy; just a low-ranked member of a drug cartel.  Chanyeol assumed his own ring took him out, or gave him the ultimatum to take his own life.  He probably got too cocky.  When the second body from the same cartel showed up weeks later, Chanyeol grew suspicious.  It wasn't until the head of the cartel leader washed up on a nearby beach did Chanyeol really start to do his research.  Being a Kingpin himself, he knew he was at risk.

 

He took another sip of coffee and embraced the warmth as it filled his chest.  Chanyeol enjoyed his morning routine.  He enjoyed the slight bustle of the coffee shop, giving him the slightest feeling of false security that he lived a normal life.  He knew better though.  He was precious cargo, the Dealer in the Blackjack weapons ring.  It was one of the reasons why he was never present for any of the trades when they occurred.  It was a safety blanket of sorts, in case a deal went south, but it gave him the ability to get coffee in the morning without having to look over his shoulder.  He was aware of everything that happened within his ring though.  There were eyes all over, watching and reporting back to him.  Even if he was never present, he always had the final say.

 

He looked to the television as another face flashed across and Chanyeol arched an eyebrow, blindingly answering his phone as it rang.

 

" _Sir_ ," the voice came, " _we have a problem._ "  
"You think?  My buyer's face is making headlines."  
There was a pause on the other end of the line.  " _We were hoping to tell you first before you found out on your own._ "  
"Let the Ace of Spades know I'm on my way.  We need to.....discuss this matter with everyone."

 

Chanyeol didn't wait for a response before he disconnected the conversation and pocketed his phone.  His buyer wasn't dead, not yet anways.  Being in jail, however, meant that the sale wasn't going to go as planned.  He got out of his usual booth, stretching his long limbs out before making his way out of the coffee shop.  He wasn't thrilled about his morning routine being cut short, but this takes priority.  He spared a glance at the boy chewing on his pencil as he continued to work on the crossword puzzle.  If only Chanyeol's life were that carefree.

 

He made his way towards the Ace of Spades.  The ring had insisted that he take the name for himself, but he found it better suited for their trump card.  Huang Zitao was their secret weapon.  Much like his decoy he was present at each exchange, appearance much like arm candy but Zitao had the ability to kill them all if need be.  Luckily, it's never come to that.  While Zitao had the ability to do it, and would if given a direct order, the poor thing was still sensitive at times.  It was something they were working on.

 

Chanyeol didn't knock as he entered the building, waltzing in like he owned the place.  Technically speaking, he did, but it was just one of the many things his father left him when he passed.  It was nothing more than a safe house, and rarely ever used save for its tenants and Zitao.  Someone had to look after it.

 

"Sir," he was greeted as he passed by one of the tenants.  
"As you were, I'm just here for Zitao.  Is the car ready?"  
"Yes, sir.  I'm sure you passed it on the way in."  The tenant reached into his pocket and handed the keys to Chanyeol.  
"I did," Chanyeol confirmed as he took the keys from the outstretched hand.  "I just wanted to double check."

 

There was a slight crash within the safe house, and Zitao finally made his way down the stairs.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir."  Zitao was clearly out of breath.  
"No rush," Chanyeol smiled, eyes wrinkled and flashing every tooth.  A comical look, given the situation.  "If you're ready, we need to meet with the others."  
"Ready when you are."

 

Zitao followed as Chaneyol turned on his heels to leave, keys in hand.  He slipped in behind the wheel of the yellow Corvette and revved the engine for good measure.  Zitao rolled his eyes.

 

"Is that necessary, sir?"  
"Not really, but it's fun."

 

He flashed Zitao another million-dollar grin before pulling out and driving off to the rendezvous point.

 

~~~

 

Baekhyun waited until the Corvette was out of eyesight before speaking.  "Eyes, tag the building they just came out of.  I don't care if it's full of squatters, I want everything you can find."  
" _Yes, sir_."

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  More than likely it was overkill to tag the building, but if the Ace of Spades came out of it, it had to be something relevant.

 

" _Kai to RM,_ " Jongin sing-songed through the ear piece.  
"Go for RM."  
" _You sound so stuffy, dude._ "  
"What is it, Kai?"  He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
" _Seriously, are you coming down with something?  If you are stay away from--_ "  
" _Kai._ "  This was just one of the many charms to Kim Jongin he couldn't stand.  
" _Fine, fine.  I think I know what's got the Dealer cutting his coffee time short._ "  
"And?"  
" _Suho wants you back at HQ_."

 

The line turned into soft static and he knew there wouldn't be an explanation.  If he was being called back in, it generally wasn't a good sign.

 

Sitting around the table back at HQ, Baekhyun had been right.

 

"As it turns out," Joonmyun began, "the man who was arrested early this morning was Park Chanyeol's buyer."  
Baekhyun nodded as he translated his notes from this morning into something everyone could read.  "I knew it had to be something important."  
"We don't know what this means for the trade though."  Joonmyun sank in his seat slightly, opening the floor for others to speak.  
"Park doesn't stop a trade unless the buyer is dead,"  Jongin flipped through his growing folder of information on this mission.  "If anything, it'll get pushed forward.  The buy will go to the second-in-command instead."  
"Surely they have a second-in-command."  Kyungsoo interjected.

 

Joonmyun nodded and pushed a button somewhere on the desk.  An image began projecting on the television.

 

"Meet Kim Heechul.  Second-in-command under Park Jeongsu, or Leeteuk as he prefers.  Leeteuk, as we know, was arrested around 0400 this morning.  This means Kim Heechul is next in line, and is probably in negotiations with the Dealer as we speak to keep the trade from falling under.  I've emailed their information to you to add to your files."  
Baekhyun pulled his phone out and opened the file.  "The SJ ring is just drugs though, what do they want with weapons?"  
"That is where you come in, Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun looked up from his phone.

 

"We'll keep Sehun on watch, but you need to make contact.  Tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tonight?  Sir, it's too soon."  Baekhyun gaped slightly.  
"Baekhyun," Joonmyun started, "you've been on detail for two weeks.  That's more than enough time to make contact."  
"That's not the point Joonmyun, you know that's not how I operate."  
Joonmyun arched an eyebrow at the informality.  "You told Sehun earlier that'd you'd be making contact sooner."  
"Yeah," Baekhyun scoffed, "end of the week, tops.  I'm not going in tonight."  
"Awfully bold of you to ignore a direct order."  
"I don't see why we have to--"  
"Let me try this again."  Joonmyun's tone turned icy as he interrupted.  "Park Chanyeol is pushing this deal forward and we need him dead.  Preferably before this deal goes through.  You make contact tonight, or I'm activating Sleeper."  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  "Is Lu Han really necessary?  I can take Park out on my own."  
"Good, then I've made myself clear.  You're dismissed."

 

Baekhyun clicked his tongue as he left the meeting.  Lu Han rarely gets brought up as a threat.  In terms of skill they're on par with each other, but the main differences between how the two of them worked was the time frame.  Baekhyun loved getting underneath the targets skin, getting close on a personal level before the kill.  Lu Han, on the other hand, got jobs done the next day.  If something needed to be done immediately, it always went to Lu Han.  He flipped through his notes as he walked and sighed.  An order was an order.  He needed to prepare.

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol climbed out of the drivers seat of his car and made his way into his point of operations, followed closely behind by Zitao.  The shuffling bodies all around them froze and bowed once he entered, heads staying down as he passed.  He knew he wasn't expected today, but he had given them plenty of time to prepare for his arrival.

 

He waved everyone off to go about their business as he made his way into the main room.  The collection of people already inside stood immediately and bowed.

 

"Sir, we're working hard on getting everything back on track."  
"Relax, Minseok.  I figured you were already on it before you called me earlier."

 

The group straightened their backs as Chanyeol passed, Zitao taking his spot next to Minseok.

 

"Yifan isn't here?"  
"He stepped out to make some calls in your place, sir," Minseok explained.  "He should be back any minute now."  
"Good.  We'll go ahead and start then.  You can bring him up to speed later."

 

Chanyeol took his seat at the head of the table and waited for the group to follow suit.  Once everyone appeared comfortable, he began.

 

"I know it's out of character for me to be present here, but as I'm sure you're aware Leeteuk's arrest wasn't part of the deal."  He passed a glance over his henchmen to make sure they were following along before continuing.  "SJ has some...precious cargo that we're trading.  I'd like to not lose it.  I have a reputation to maintain as well.  If this deal falls through, it will not be pretty.  Have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes, sir," came the chorus of replies.  
"Good.  Now that we've cleared that up, tell me what happened.  Yixing?"

 

The man named Yixing fumbled through some papers and cleared his throat.  He didn't match the look of everyone else in the room; softly built, short (but not as short as Minseok), and the slightest impression of a dimple when his lips twitched.  When he gathered his bearings, he finally spoke.

 

"Leeteuk was arrested around 0400 this morning.  The drug trade he was running was busted.  From what I was able to dig up, it looks like the police were given an anonymous tip as to the location.  The phone call came in around 0200, and the deal was busted shortly after.  Leeteuk made a run for it, but as we've seen he was eventually caught."  
"Any ideas as to who left the anonymous tip?"  
"My computers are running the phone call as we speak."  
"Good work.  I want to know immediately when you figure it out."  
"Yes, sir."  Yixing sank slightly in his seat as he finished.  
"Next?"

 

Minseok opened his mouth to speak next, but stopped short as the door all but flew open.  The man, tall and broad shouldered, was clearly out of breath.

 

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I have Kim Heechul."  
Chanyeol perked up in his seat.  "Ah, most excellent.  Thank you, Yifan."

 

The man, Yifan, crossed the room and pushed a few buttons on the phone next to Chanyeol.  When the static on the line cleared through the speaker, he nodded.

 

"Mr. Kim, I'm glad you've decided to contact us."  Chanyeol's tone was laced with sarcasm.  
There was a snort on the other of the speaker.   _"Of course.  The lackeys you sent are a nice touch."_  
Chanyeol threw a thumbs up in approval towards Yifan.  "I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall into the same position as Leeteuk has."  
_"That isn't going to be an issue, rest assured."_   A very familiar click resonates over the speaker.  Chanyeol's men clearly ready to take him out if needed.   _"I don't see why they needed to come loaded, I'm not going anywhere."_  
"Insurance, my good friend.  I do hope our deal is still moving forward as planned."  
_"Park, you are aware my ring just got exposed right?"_  
Chanyeol paused and leaned back in is seat.  "And?"  
_"I think it's best we lay low.  Maybe push our sale back a month or two."_

 

Two more clicks sounded over the speaker, followed by a soft curse from Heechul.

 

"I don't think you understand Mr. Kim.  You have my cargo.  Now we can do this one of two ways.  We can either go about the deal as normal and on schedule, or you can tell my men where you're holding my cargo and they can pick it up tonight.  Without you."  
_"Park there's no way we can do this deal in a week, the police are going to be all over us."_  
"Then I suggest you start talking.  Where is my cargo?"  
_"You're not going to get it if you kill me."_  
Chanyeol sighed and rose from his seat.  "That's where you're wrong, Kim.  I will get my diamonds one way or another.  Just play nice and tell me where they are."  
_"Go to hell."_  
Chanyeol just shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Very well.  Pleasure doing business with you."

 

He cut the line just short of Heechul's screams.

 

"Yifan, take Zitao with you to SJ's point of operations and see to it that my diamonds get here tonight.  Kill them all if you have to."  
"Yes, sir."  Yifan and Zitao quickly shuffled out of the room.  
"Minseok.  I don't think they'll need to be told, but just remind Team 6 to clean up after themselves.  Last thing we want is Heechul's body being traced back here."

 

Minseok nodded and typed out the message on his phone, sending it to the team sent out to kill Kim Heechul, eyeing Chanyeol as he dismissed Yixing and sat back in his chair.  He took note of Chanyeol's body language and waited for the door to close before speaking.

 

"Chanyeol, you look tired."  He knew the informality was frowned upon, but he could get away with it behind closed doors.  
"I run on a schedule for a reason.  This threw me off."  
"Do you want me to cancel your arrangements for today?"  
"No, that won't be necessary.  Yifan and Zitao should be back in a few hours, I would think.  Have Yifan go in my place with my apologies.  I still want everything run as smoothly as possible."  
"Of course, but what are you going to do if Yifan is playing you?"  
"I'm getting more coffee."

 

~~~

 

Hours pass before Baekhyun feels the need to get out of headquarters.  He's gone over his notes ten-fold and still doesn't feel like he knows Chanyeol well enough to make contact.  There isn't a choice in the matter anymore, Joonmyun's threat to have Lu Han take on the job still rings in the back of his mind.  He doesn't bother letting anyone know he's leaving, just slips his earpiece back in before walking out into the storefront they have set up to conceal their point of operations.  The little bakery gets very little foot traffic, which suits Baekhyun fine.  All that means is that he has less "shifts" to work.

 

He doesn't make it ten feet before the static is ringing in his ear.

 

_"Eyes to RM."_  
"Go for RM.  Please give me something good."  
_"Looks like the building the Ace of Spades came out of is a safe house.  I don't think it's anything special, but I updated the file and sent it out to everyone."_  
"Well that's anti-climactic.  Anything else?"  
_"No.  There hasn't been any sighting of the Dealer since they left this morning.  Suho wants me to move."_  
"Then you better move.  Thanks for the update."

 

The line disconnected and Baekhyun sighed.  That wasn't exactly information he wanted, but at least they knew of another safe house in case they needed it.  The bigger issue, however, was that Sehun had no idea where Park Chanyeol went.  He's been off the grid for hours.  Even though they all had a good idea of where he went, it was still a little unnerving not knowing what was going on behind the scenes.

 

When the yellow Corvette comes into view outside the coffee shop, he ducks around the corner nonchalantly.

 

"RM to Suho."  
_"For fucks sake, you couldn't bother to let us know you were leaving?  I thought you getting ready for tonight."_ Joonmyun only sounded a little bit concerned.  Mostly he just sounded pissed.  
"I need a watcher at my location."  Baekhyun sent a quick message to the leader over the phone.  "I've located the Dealer.  I'm going in."  
_"Byun Baekhyun you wait until we get a watcher out there!"_ If Joonmyun wasn't pissed before, he definitely was now.  Rarely are their actual names used over the communication system.  They were all given code names for a reason.  
"If I don't go in now, I may not get another chance.  He's not on his schedule so there's no telling where he'll end up tonight."  
_"If you go in there I swear I will kill you myse--"_

 

Baekhyun cut the communication line.  He could deal with Joonmyun later.  Right now, he had a Kingpin to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked up to the counter and ordered his usual drink, scanning over the room briefly to make sure Chanyeol was actually here.  Perched in his usual booth was the man in question looking slighly perplexed but no different that usual.  He ran off a second order to the barista and paid, moving off to the side to wait for his order.

 

This was definitely a lot sooner than Baekyhun had anticipated, but usually around this time Chanyeol is across town in meetings.  This morning's events clearly shook everything up for the Kingpin and his ring.  Park Chanyeol always ran on a schedule.  At least, until today.

 

Baekhyun's order number was called and he picked up the two coffees, carefully weaving his way towards Chanyeol's booth.  Normally he had a plan of attack, but not this time.  He had to rely on his devilish charm and hope Chanyeol would take the bait.  He was never really the best at "winging it".

 

He set the other coffee in front of Chanyeol and looked away as the latter looked up at him in confusion.  Baekhyun bit his lip and scratched behind his ear, turning his communication piece back on, before deciding to speak.

 

"I hope you don't mind.  I recognized you from this morning.  I hope I got it right."

 

Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to say something, all the while ignoring Joonmyun's screaming of  _"you little shit, I told you to wait!"_  in his ear.  When Chanyeol didn't respond, he made to leave.

 

"Sorry to bother you.  Enjoy your coffee."  
"Wait," Chanyeol finally spoke, clearly out of his daze.  "This is perfect, actually.  How'd you know?"  
Baekhyun beamed, impressed with himself that this was working.  "I'm just really observant.  You just looked more tired than you did this morning, so I thought the extra pick-me-up would help."  
"It does, thanks."  He motioned for Baekhyun to sit, waiting for the other to slide across from him before he continued.  "I actually did have a rough morning, so this is a welcomed surprise."  
"Hopefully not too rough," Baekhyun paused to take a sip of his own coffee.  "Bad mornings tend to set the tone for the rest of the day."

 

Chanyeol nodded in agreement and Baekhyun took a moment to finally take in the features of the man he's been watching for two weeks.  The grainy picture he had on file didn't do him justice.  Black hair fell in front of his eyes delicately, curling slightly with the humidity; soft jaw line melted into the planes of his neck.  His Adam's apple bobbed as he drank his coffee, and the billion-dollar smile he flashed was all teeth.  Handsome was a good word to describe Chanyeol as a whole, even with the elvish ears.  Even with the soft features, his eyes couldn't hide that he's seen things most normal people haven't.

 

"I have a great team though, so it's being taken care of."  If Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun was staring, he didn't bring it up.  
"That's good.  What do you do?"  
"Corporate business dealing with overseas finances."  Baekhyun knew better, but he was impressed with how easy the story rolled off his tongue.  "It's pretty boring work, actually, but being the CEO has it's benefits on occasion."  
"You're awfully young to be a CEO of a major company."  
"Family business.  When my father passed away unexpectedly, I stepped up."  Chanyeol's eyes darkened slightly, but the flash was gone just as quick as it came as he took another sip of coffee.  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  Baekhyun looked down and thumbed over his coffee cup.  That still told him nothing as to why Chanyeol was here instead of across town.  
"It's okay.  It all worked out in the end."  Chanyeol flashed another one of his teeth-filled smiles.  "Business has never been better."  
Baekhyun's heart jumped a little.  "So Mr. CEO, how did you manage to get a day off?  Surely you're a busy man."  
Chanyeol laughed, causing Baekhyun to jump a little.  He wasn't expecting him to be so loud.  "Like I said, I have a great team.  My vice president is doing all the dirty work for me today.  After this morning's issue, he was better suited to take care of everything than I was."  
_"King of Diamonds, more than likely,"_ came Joonmyun's voice in his ear.  He almost forgot they were listening.  
"Must be nice, having all that support," Baekhyun mused, down-casting his eyes to his coffee again.  
"It comes in handy," Chanyeol agreed, but dropped it at that after noticing Baekhyun's body language.  "Enough about me though.  Surely your life is more exciting than mine,"  Chanyeol trailed off to read the name on his coffee cup, "Baekhyun."  
"Hardly," he scoffed.  "My father was never around and I had to drop out of college after my mom fell ill.  When she died, all the bills fell on me.  I work part-time at a small bakery around the corner to try to pay them off."

 

It was a story Baekhyun's told millions of times.  Everyone in X.O. had a cover story, but Baekhyun's had to be more elaborate since he worked closer with his targets.  It had to be believable, almost tangible.  It's been drilled so heavily into his mind Baekhyun almost believes it's real.

 

"That's rough, man.  What did you major in?"  
"Music."  Another natural answer that rolled off the tongue like all the other lies.  "I played piano."  That one was actually true.  He needed a hobby besides killing people.  
Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when his phone rang.  He looked at the caller ID and frowned.  "Sorry, this is work.  It'll only be a minute."

 

The taller man excused himself to take the call and Baekhyun admired how nicely the designer suit was tailored to fit the delicate curves of Chanyeol's body.

 

 _"RM, you are bat-shit crazy going in like this."_   This was a new voice.  Joonmyun is either too pissed at Baekhyun, or is too busy collecting information to talk.  
"Relax Chen, I've got it under control."  Baekhyun kept his eye on the door, making sure to keep quiet as he spoke.  "He's actually pretty easy to talk to."  
_"Joonmyun is pissed, just so you know.  Sleeper was activated to serve as your eyes.  He should be there any minute."_

 

As if on cue, Lu Han walked into the coffee shop and sat on the opposite side of the store front.  He looked like he was dressed for a date, and looked just as nervous.  He always was the better actor of the two.

 

"Tell Suho he sucks," is the last thing Baekhyun can get out before Chanyeol walks back in and slides back into the booth.  
"Sorry about that, that was my secretary giving me updates about the incident this morning."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"It is now."  Chanyeol smiled and finished off the coffee Baekhyun had bought him.  Baekhyun didn't miss the wicked glint in his eye.  
"You know," Baekhyun quickly changed the topic.  "We've been talking all this time, but I don't even have your name.  Seems only fair since you have mine."  
"Ah, you're right.  Where are my manners."  Chanyeol extended a hand to the other.  "Park Chanyeol."  
Baekhyun smiled and took the proffered hand, giving it a light shake.  "Byun Baekhyun."  
"I hate to cut our coffee date short, Byun Baekhyun, but duty calls unfortunately."  He rose and dug out a small card from his wallet, scribbling something on the back before handing it to the other.  "I owe you a coffee though.  9AM tomorrow?"

 

Baekhyun took the card and looked it over.  It was a business card, but scribbled on the back was a personal cell phone number, complete with a winky face.

 

"Sure," Baekhyun nodded as he tried to hide his snort, "9AM sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

He stared at the business card in his hand, examining every angle as if it could burst into flame at any second.  Chanyeol was long gone, but he stayed rooted to the booth because he knew Lu Han would be over to talk once the all clear was given.

 

_"Eyes to RM."_  
"How many people are watching me now?"  Baekhyun didn't see the need for both Lu Han  _and_  Sehun to be watching.  
"Everyone, if you really wanted to know."  Lu Han slipped into the booth across from Baekhyun.  The fake nervousness he was sporting earlier was gone.  
_"Dealer is heading south towards an undisclosed location.  Should I follow him?"_  
"Are any of the locations we have on file south?"  
_"Just the docks."_  
Baekhyun arched an eyebrow towards Lu Han.  "Which docks, Eyes?"  
_"SJ's docks."_  
"Tail him.  We'll have Chen sent Kai out."

 

The static cut in Baekhyun's ear and he dropped his head to the table.  If this deal was going down today, even after Leeteuk's arrest, Baekhyun was royally fucked.  Park Chanyeol was supposed to be dead before that.  Joonmyun was not going to be happy.

 

"Cheer up, Baek," came Lu Han.  "You were bound to fail a mission at some point."  
"I haven't failed yet, Lulu."  Baekhyun looked up just in time to see Lu Han scrunch his nose.  He hated that name.  "Did you put out the call?"  
"Yeah.  Jongin's on his way."  
"Good.  Hopefully they'll see what's going on, and Jongin can take him out if need be."  
"You know our client isn't going to be happy if Jongin takes him out, right?"  
"He'll get over it."

 

A comfortable silence fell over the booth as Baekhyun pulled out his phone to register Chanyeol's number into his cell phone.  He typed out a quick message and hit send before sinking back down into his seat.

 

"What is he doing over at the docks?"  
"The trade was originally supposed to happen outside Blackjack's territory.  It's harder to move weapons than it is to move drugs."  
"We still don't know why SJ wanted weapons."  Baekhyun mused.  
"Or why Blackjack wanted drugs."  
Baekhyun paused and hummed to himself in thought.  "What if they weren't trading what we thought they were?"  
"It'd have to be something small, if they're on their way to get it."  
"We can build on this back at the bakery.  I have a report to write up."

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol carded through his hair as he took in his surroundings.  The docks weren't his, but he walked the grounds like he owned them.  Minseok's phone call was still fresh in his mind; Kim Heechul was taken care of and disposed of properly.  All that was left of this deal was the matter of his cargo.  Diamonds were one thing, but these were blood diamonds.  Chanyeol knew the price for getting these, but he also knew he could fetch an even bigger price for them.  If anything, these diamonds gave him leverage.  Flash a couple stones in front of any person of power and they become putty.  Park Chanyeol was going to be known, one way or the other.

 

But first they had to find the diamonds.  Minseok had mentioned the docks, saying Zitao managed to get that piece of information out of someone without having to snap any bones.  It wasn't exactly the most direct answer, but it was a start.  Chanyeol could have his men scour through the place in no time, but he wanted the satisfaction of finding them himself; the last 'fuck you' to Leeteuk and Heechul..

 

He made his was back towards the storage lockers, figuring that eliminating the obvious choice first would be easiest.  SJ used the steel cargo holders for all their supplies, but always had everything camouflaged.  Crates upon crates of every drug you could imagine, all hidden beneath shipments of DVDs, inside stuffed animals, anything.  If a drug dog came through here though, SJ was done for.  Precisely why Chanyeol wanted to get his diamonds now before the police tore this place apart.

 

There was something off about the air though.  Chanyeol could feel the tension as the hairs on his neck began to rise.  Anyone from SJ would be suicidal if they decided to come here, especially after their ring was busted.  This was different; planned almost.  This tension felt calculated.  He kept forward towards the lockers, making sure his gun was easily accessible if needed.  He took in a more closer look of his surroundings, noticing the fresher footsteps among the old.   _Odd_ , he thought.  _Surely SJ wasn't that stupid to come out here now_.  His pocket vibrated, followed by a ring, jumping him out of his thoughts.

 

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  Chanyeol answered.  
_"Sorry, sir,"_   Yifan didn't exactly sound sorry though.  Chanyeol could practically hear the smirk.   _"I have a definite location of the cargo."_  
He could feel the tension around him melt at the words.  "Most excellent.  Lay it on me."  
_"Locker H-345.  It's a smaller unit."_  
Chanyeol walked towards row H of the storage units, laughing to himself.  "I can't believe they actually put it in a locker.  It's kind of obvious."  
_"That's probably why they did it.  People rarely check the obvious places first."_  
"I guess I'm an exception."  
_"I did say rarely, sir."_

 

He smirked to himself as he approached the locker in question, freezing once the locker was in sight.

 

_"Sir, is there a problem?"_  
"Have the cards ready for me back at headquarters, and send Team 6 out to the docks for a sweep."  
_"Care to explain?"_

 

Chanyeol scowled as he took in the sight of locker H-345; lock busted, contents empty.  He knew the tension he felt earlier wasn't good, but for someone to come in and take his cargo while he was on the grounds was insulting.  He would have their heads.

 

"It's empty."

 

~~~

 

Baekhyun and Lu Han had taken over the main room in HQ, their notes on Blackjack and Park Chanyeol scattered on every surface possible.  They went over different theories as to what was going on with this deal; from it being completed tonight, to it not actually being a drug-weapons trade.

 

"We don't even know what Park would do with a smaller package, let alone what could be inside."  Lu Han sighed as he picked up a set of notes.  
"Maybe SJ was manufacturing a poison for him.  That's kind of a weapon."  
"Poison is a little far-fetched, even for Blackjack."

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but when the door burst open to Jongin and Sehun arguing, he turned his attention to them.

 

"What happened?  You didn't say you were leaving."  Baekhyun looked a little concerned.  If anything had actually happened, he knew they could have handled it.  
"Jongin here got too excited."  Sehun shoved at him for good measure.  
"Don't be mad that I saved Baekhyun's ass and you didn't."

 

Jongin set a briefcase down on top of the stack of notes that were scattered over the table.  Baekhyun hadn't even noticed it when they walked in.

 

Lu Han looked curious though.  "What's this?"

 

Jongin puffed out his chest slightly, feeling a little proud of himself.

 

"Park Chanyeol's cargo."  
"You stole his cargo?  Have you gone crazy?!"  
"I stopped his deal!"  Jongin rolled his eyes at Lu Han before turning to Baekhyun.  "You're welcome, by the way."

 

Baekhyun stared at the briefcase in disbelief as Lu Han continued to yell at Jongin.  This was the last thing he expected him and Sehun to come back with.  He didn't expect them to come back with anything at all, save for a report.  There it was though, sitting in the middle of the table; untouched upon arrival, and unopened.  He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to its contents, but since enough protocol was broken for one day, he decided to wait until Joonmyun stormed his way in.

 

"You could have jeopardized everything," Lu Han continued.  "What were you thinking?  How did you even know where to look?"  
"Jongdae gave me a new toy and I decided to test it out."  Jongin pulled a wireless receiver out of his jacket pocket and placed it next to the briefcase.  "I wasn't planning on going in, if it means anything.  I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

 

Baekhyun picked up the new device and turned it around in his hand.  "Care to explain?"  
"It's a wireless receiver.  Jongdae re-worked it so we can intercept phone calls to our communicators while on the field."  
"The range on this thing can't be very long."  Lu Han snatched the receiver out of Baekhyun's hand.  "You still could have ruined everything."  
"But I didn't.  Lu Han's right though, the range isn't the greatest so I had Sehun play Eyes for me so I could get closer.  The receiver picked up on Park's phone call with Wu, and I just happened to be at the right locker.  I busted the lock, took the goods, and ran."

 

The doors to the meeting room opened before Lu Han could open his mouth to yell at Jongin some more.  Joonmyun looked calm as he walked towards the group, but Baekhyun knew better.  Jongdae, on the other hand, has looked better.  He rarely ever got rattled, but Baekhyun guessed he's already gotten an earful from Joonmyun.  The rocky expression faded quickly as he closed the meeting room door behind him.

 

"Kim Jongin," Joonmyun started, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."  
The calm, but icy tone in Joonmyun's voice made Jongin visibly shiver.  "I intercepted Blackjack's deal."  
"You made an unauthorized move on a mark that isn't yours."  
"I had a window of opportunity and acted upon it."

 

Joonmyun nodded in thought and hummed to himself.  "Let me just lay a few things out here for you to take in.  We plan for a reason.  We plan so we know exactly how many people and how many resources are going to be needed.  We also plan so we make sure we are prepared for action in case something goes wrong.  Since you decided to go in instead of Sehun, you ran the risk of getting caught and killed.  Or caught and interrogated.  We trained you to be a watcher as well for a reason.  Sehun specializes in tracking, but you are trained to shoot.  Had you been caught, there's no guarantee that Sehun could have made the shot from where he was set up.

 

You have run the risk of getting X.O exposed.  Park Chanyeol has ordered his sweeper team into the docks, and they will pick up on any fragment of evidence that you were there.  You had better hope that he hasn't trained his people like I've trained Kyungsoo to clean up after people, because there is no time to send him in to erase any trace of you being there.  Whatever is in this briefcase had better be worth that risk.  If it's not, it will be your head.  Have I made myself clear?"

 

Jongin could only nod.

 

"Good.  That warning extends over everyone.  If I hear about another one of you breaking protocol again, it will not be pretty."

 

The room echoed in a chorus of "yes, sir"'s.  This is the Joonmyun that terrified Baekhyun.  The calm exterior and even tone of voice that accompanied the poison-laced threats that rolled easily off his tongue felt nothing short of believable.  He knew Joonmyun could take out the whole room effortlessly.  He was their boss for a reason.

 

"Don't think I've forgotten about your little escapade Baekhyun, although it pales in comparison to Jongin's 'window of opportunity'.  What did you get out of your act of defiance?"  
"Park's cell phone number and a coffee date tomorrow at 0900."  
Joonmyun shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Someone please open that briefcase."

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol burst through the doors to headquarters.  To say he was pissed was an understatement.

 

"Whoever has my cargo, I want them dead!"

 

Team Six was sweeping the docks for any evidence, but so far he had heard nothing.  Whoever was there was trained, and trained well.  He stormed into his office and threw himself into his chair, all eyes of the inner ring on him.

 

"Someone.  Anyone.  Start talking."  
Yixing rose first.  "Computer program came back on the anonymous tip that sent Leeteuk to prison.  Tip came from someone within f(x).  I figure it's nothing too worrisome, since they're not exactly big in numbers.  Someone was probably just vindictive."  
"Keep an eye on them anyways."  Yixing nodded as he sat down.  "Next."  
Yifan spoke next.  "Team Six recovered a partial print on the lock to the storage unit, but it's nothing we can run through a scanner.  I'll have someone work on it to make it readable."  
"Good.  Next."  
"The police are en route to SJ's territory.  There's a small squad heading to the docks, with the rest of them heading towards their point of operations."  Minseok flipped through notes on his tablet as he spoke.  "Should we get the order for Team Six to clear out?"  
"Yes.  Can't afford to lose them, too."  
Minseok nodded and sent the order out through the tablet.  "Done.  They should be back soon."  
"Zitao, do you have anything to add?"  Chanyeol turned in his chair to face the younger.  
"No, sir."  Chanyeol didn't miss the glance he gave Yifan.  
"Very well.  You're all dismissed."

 

Everyone in the room rose to their feet and made to leave, Yifan choosing to stay behind.  Chanyeol pulled his phone, scrolling through to the latest text message.

 

_Looking forward to our coffee date tomorrow.  -Baek_

 

"Yixing, wait."

 

Chanyeol wrote the number down and handed it to Yixing when he made his way back over.  The latter looked at it in confusion.

 

"Sir?"  
"Run that number through your computer.  If anything comes back strange, let me know."  
"Of course."  
Yifan waited for Yixing to leave before speaking.  "Don't you think that's a little overkill for your breakfast friend?"  
"Can't be too careful now."  
"Chanyeol, he bought you coffee and it didn't kill you.  Is the background check really necessary?"  
Chanyeol sighed.  "Probably not, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.  Today's been a day of unexpected events, so it'd be nice to have one thing go right."  
"I'm sure coffee boy is safe.  You're just being too paranoid.  Loosen up some and enjoy his company."  
"Yeah, sure.  You want to tell me what Zitao didn't?"  
"SJ has seen better days.  Zitao had to dish out a little tough love in order to get the locker number.  No one was killed, though I'm sure they wish he had."  
Chanyeol nodded.  "Whoever was there had to be close enough to hear our conversation.  Or have very good equipment."  
"Or both."  
"True.  Modern day receivers are still too bulky to be used for close-range.  I wonder how they did it."  
"We might be dealing with a team, Chanyeol."  
"A team, huh?"

 

Chanyeol pulled open his messages and typed out a quick response and hit send.  Maybe coffee boy was just what he needed to lower the stress he seemed to be gathering.

 

~~~

 

Baekhyun's phone buzzed in his pocket as Jongdae stepped forward to pick the lock of the briefcase.

 

_Me, too.  :)  -Yeol_

 

The click of the lock echoed in the meeting room, and Jongdae carefully opened the briefcase.

"Are those...?"  Joonmyun looked over Jongdae's shoulder in shock.  
That caught Baekhyun's attention.  He pocketed his phone and took a look for himself.  "Diamonds?"  
"They're blood diamonds, right?  They have to be."  Jongin looked at them carefully.  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  "Why do they have to be blood diamonds?"  
"Because they're worth more to people of power."  Jongdae mused.  "Park clearly has a plan that's larger than just drugs and weapons."  
"But why?  What could he possibly get out of this?"  
"He could get a lot out of it, Sehun."  All eyes turned to Joonmyun.  "He owns the largest weapons ring this side of the globe, yet hasn't been caught.  He could easily sway a politician with that kind of power and with this," Joonmyun motioned to the diamonds, "kind of currency.  He could potentially start a war, if that was what he wanted."

 

The room fell still at the words.  This was a lot larger than any of them had bargained for.  Baekhyun and Lu Han had theorized smaller items for trade, but this was so far off the spectrum it didn't even register with either of them.

 

"For the time being," Joonmyun continued, "we'll assume the worse.  Baekhyun is already in play so we'll listen in on him as needed and try to get as much information as possible.  That's all we can do for right now."  Joonmyun snapped the briefcase shut and locked it back.  He carefully picked it up, as if it could break at any second, and tucked it under his arm.  "These are going in the vault.  I don't want anyone going near them."

 

The vault was the one thing only Joonmyun had access to.  It was where the high security items were held--Park Chanyeol's blood diamonds, top ranked case files, files and records on all the agents under Joonmyun's wing, along with various other incriminating pieces of evidence.  Joonmyun was usually an open book, a 'tell it to your face' kind of man, but this was the one thing he was strict about keeping to himself.  Even Jongdae didn't have access to what was inside the vault, but Joonmyun had given him permission a long time ago--albeit drunkenly--to blow the door down if he absolutely needed to get into it.  Needless to say, that day hasn't come.  Jongdae still hadn't been sure if that granted permission was serious or not.  Joonmyun left, signaling that everyone was dismissed for the time being.  As he left, Kyungsoo wandered in.

 

"You can practically see the rage radiating off of him, what did you do?"  
"The cliff-notes version is:  Baekhyun made contact without a plan, and Jongin stole the Dealer's cargo."  A short, sweet, and to the point explanation.  This is why Baekhyun favored Sehun.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist to drag him back out.  "I'll give you a detailed report."

 

Even though Jongin gives off the 'tough-guy' aura--you have to have a thick skin for this line of work--Baekhyun knew he was a little shaken up.  He's known the younger for long enough to know what sets him off and what doesn't.  Jongin had done a lot more than just cut it close.  Everyone knew.  For them, cutting it close was a chance at life or death.  Jongin knew Park's file just as well as anyone did, so he knew he was armed.  If he had been caught, he would not be here to drag Kyungsoo off to alleviate the stress.  Baekhyun always thought the arrangement between the two of them was unhealthy, but Kyungsoo seemed to understand Jongin's need for a quick release more than anyone else.  "I'm not being used, I'm helping him out," he had said.

 

Baekhyun threw Kyungsoo a look of caution as the two of them left.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came quicker than Baekhyun would have liked.  He knew that he wasn't going to be able to take his time like the rest of his hits.  There would be no rushing, but if Chanyeol was planning to start a war then he had very little to no time to waste.  He was still going to try to have some fun though.  Or at least as much fun as possible with his ever-growing detail team.

 

_"Kai to RM.  Team is in position."_

 

Baekhyun glanced down at his watch and rocked back on his heels.  8:55.

 

_"Codes are a go as usual.  Sleeper is inside already, Eyes is above doing detail, and I'm in position across to take out the target if necessary."_  
_"You're being awfully formal, Kai."_   Baekhyun could practically hear the smirk on Sehun's face.  
_"I'd like to not get reamed by Suho again, thanks."_  
_"Dealer is pulling up.  Show time."_

 

Baekhyun looked around for the yellow Corvette, playing the part of someone waiting.  He may not be as good as Lu Han when it came to acting, but he was good in his own right.  He brightened his expression when he saw the long legs step out of the car.  Chanyeol wasn't dressed up nearly as much as he was yesterday, a simple pair of dark-wash jeans and an over-sized sweater, but he was still extremely attractive.  Baekhyun bounced over to the car to meet him.

 

"I almost didn't recognize you, Mr. CEO."  
Chanyeol looked surprised.  "You're early."  
"I couldn't wait."  Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's wrist and dragged him towards the coffee shop.  "Come on, it's cold."

 

Chanyeol smiled down at Baekhyun and let himself be pulled inside, quickly locking his car before he forgot.  Maybe Yifan was right.  He just needed to enjoy the other's company.  Chanyeol looked around the coffee shop briefly and pouted.  The expression was almost cute, Baekhyun thought.

 

"Don't tell me I'm boring you already, we haven't even ordered."  
"No it's not that.  Someone is sitting in my usual spot, that's all."

 

Baekhyun looked around until he laid eyes on the booth where they sat yesterday.  Of course Lu Han would choose to sit there.

 

"No worries.  Go grab us a different booth and I'll order."  Chanyeol smiled brightly at the other.

 

He nodded and left Chanyeol to grab a booth on the other side of the shop.  When he settled in his seat, the static started buzzing in his ear.

 

_"His usual booth is a shitty angle to try to shoot at, in case you were curious."_   Jongin was always eloquent with his words.   _"It also puts Sleeper in range with the wireless receiver in case he gets a phone call and steps out."_

 

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, hoping that was a good enough signal to let them know he heard.  The smell of coffee under his nose broke him out of his daze.

 

"If I had known you were this tired I'd have had them rush the order."  Chanyeol slid into the booth across from him.  
"No need," Baekhyun smiled as he wrapped his hands around the proffered cup of coffee, "this will wake me up in no time."  
"Long night?"  
"Early morning, rather.  I had to help my boss with the baking this morning."  
"I see.  If you were busy you could have turned me down, you know."  
"No, it's no trouble at all.  Besides, I'm never one to turn down anything free."  Baekhyun smiled again as he sipped his coffee, watching Chanyeol's lips curve into a smile of his own.  
"What did you have to help with this morning?"  
"Muffins and danishes mostly, but I had to get the dry ingredients put together in the mixers for the cakes so they'll be ready to bake later.  Our other employee is slacking."

 

Lu Han scoffed into the communicator.

 

"Sounds delicious."  
"They really are.  The bakery is small, but I swear we have the best cinnamon rolls in town."  Baekhyun hoped the enthusiasm he was pouring on was working.  
"Maybe I can swing by one day and try."  Chanyeol sipped his coffee.  
No.  "I can put together a box of things and bring it to your office?  We technically don't deliver, but I'm sure I can get permission for a special delivery."

 

That was probably the lamest attempt at a pick up line Baekhyun has ever tried, but it seemed to work.  Chanyeol hummed and nodded in approval.

 

"I'm a sucker for shitty lines like that."  Chanyeol smirked over the edge of his coffee.  
"I thought I laid it out rather smoothly."  Baekhyun shifted slightly, taking a risk and brushing his foot along Chanyeol's calf.  When the other didn't make a motion to move away, Baekhyun kept at it.  "So Mr. CEO, why are you so dressed down this morning?"  
"First of all, it's Chanyeol," Baekhyun didn't miss the playful tone in his voice, "and secondly, if I had known you wanted to see me in a suit that badly, I'd have dressed up for you."

 

_"Oh my god, he's just as bad as you are,"_ Jongin's voice cut through.   _"It's a shame you have to kill him."_

 

"What can I say, I like men in suits.  Especially tailored ones."  Baekhyun drained the last of his coffee.  "You didn't answer my question, Chanyeol."

 

He opened his mouth to respond, only to groan when his phone began to ring.  He knocked Baekhyun's foot away lightly as he dug his phone out of his pocket, his expression darkening slightly at the sight of the name across the caller I.D.

 

"Sorry, I need to take this."  
"That's okay."  Baekhyun smiled.  "I'll go get us some refills."  
"Sounds good.  I'll be quick."

 

Chanyeol flipped open his phone and started talking as he stepped outside to take the call, Lu Han shifting slightly in his spot on the opposite side to make sure he was getting the conversation.  Baekhyun kept on his word though and got refills while the other was out.  What he wasn't expecting was to hear Chanyeol's voice in his ear.

 

_"What is it, Xing?"_  
_"I ran coffee boy's number like you asked."_  
 _"Oh?  Did something come up?"_  
 _"Not exactly."_  
 _"Then why the phone call?"_  
 _"Nothing came up, that's the problem.  It's a burn phone."_  
 _"A burn phone?  You're sure?"_  
 _"You doubt my skills, sir?"_  
 _"No, Yixing, I don't.  It's just odd."_  
 _"Just telling you what I found, sir.  Take it as you will."_  
 _"I am.  Run his name for me too, will you?"_  
 _"Already running it."_  
 _"Good.  Let me know when something comes up."_

 

The static cut out in his ear and Baekhyun could feel the color leaving his face.  He sat down with their refills as the static came back.

 

_"Keep sharp RM, he's coming back."_   Sehun still sounded calm, even after hearing that conversation.  
"If they have the resources to run my burn phone, they're going to have the resources to run my background."  
_"And you know good and well Suho's embedded your file the best specifically for reasons like this.  Take a sip of coffee and chill."_

 

He did as he was told, taking a sip of coffee as Chanyeol slipped back into the booth.  The color in his face must have not come back yet, if Chanyeol's expression was anything to go by, but the latter didn't question it.

 

"Sorry about that.  Where were we?"  
Baekhyun nudged the new cup of coffee in front of Chanyeol.  "You were about to tell me why you decided to dress down for our date."  
"Right!  To be honest I hate the suits, even if I look good in them.  I don't have to go into the office today, so I figured street clothes would suffice."  
"Are your merry band of lackeys taking care of business for you?"  Baekhyun hoped the tease rolled off more naturally than it felt.  
"As a matter of fact, they are."  Chaneyol's lips cracked into a wide smile as his took a sip of his new coffee.  "Someone from internal affairs royally messed up last night, so let's just say they're graciously making up for it today."  
"Must be nice, having all that power."  The statement was more rhetorical than anything, but Chanyeol felt the need to talk on.  
"It's nice, but it does come with it's downfalls.  I've basically been raised to take on this job, but competition still sees me as just a young CEO so there are still attempts to buy me out or just overthrow my authority."  
"Nothing too serious, I hope?"  
"It's nothing my merry band of lackeys can't handle."  Chanyeol winked and relaxed back in his seat.  He was definitely more tense now than he was at the beginning.  
Baekhyun decided to push it.  "Is everything okay?"  
Chanyeol just brushed it off, however.  Obviously he wasn't going to openly admit he ran his phone number.  "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over."  
"Pretty, huh?  That's new."

 

_"Gag me, please."_   Baekhyun could see Lu Han roll his eyes from here.

 

The rest of the morning went by uninterrupted, save for some smart remarks from Baekhyun's peanut gallery.  The more they talked, the harder it was to remember that this was just a job.  Baekhyun had to kill this man he was talking to.  His inner monologue rolled around in his head, drowning out whatever tall tale that was falling from Chanyeol's lips.  He briefly wondered had they been in different situations if they could have possibly become friends.  Chanyeol was easy on the eyes, and very easy to talk to.  With the path Baekhyun was on, it was hard to find people outside of the agency to meet up with for coffee.  Even if he did have someone, talking about work was a huge part of a day to day conversation.  Granted, neither he nor Chanyeol were being honest about their line of work.  That was beside the point though.

 

"I know this is kind of short notice, but can I take you somewhere?"  
Baekhyun snapped out of his train of thought.  "What?"  
"Ouch, okay, I was boring you."  Chanyeol laughed though, filling the coffee shop with his noise.  "I asked if I could take you somewhere."  
"Uh...I guess so.  You aren't going to kill me once we get there, right?"  
"What sort of person do you take me for?"  Chanyeol faked the look of hurt on his face.  
Baekhyun snorted, knowing exactly what kind of person he really was.  "I've seen movies."  
"I'm completely harmless."  Lies.  "Although if you do value your life, we better walk.  I've been told I'm not the best driver."  
"And miss a chance to sit in that beauty of a car?  I think not.  I'll take my chances."

 

_"Eyes,  be on the lookout for the direction they're going.  I'll follow once we're clear."_   Baekhyun caught a glance of Lu Han collecting his things from his side of the coffee shop as he and Chanyeol were leaving.

 

Chanyeol did the gentleman thing and opened the passenger door for Baekhyun.  He could feel the tension rising in his chest slightly as he slid into the leather seat, the realization that he would be blind for a few moments finally sinking in.  He's gone in blind before, but his other hits have never run a background check on him.  For once in his life, Baekhyun was nervous.  He shifted slightly in his seat, the press of his Beretta M9 against the base of his spine more obvious now than it ever has been.  Joonmyun had insisted he go armed, simple coffee date or not.  Baekhyun didn't feel the need for it, especially with Jongin on watch duty as well, but he was definitely glad his leader all but strapped the gun on him himself.  He kept his gaze on the scenery, searching out landmarks and making mental notes just in case.

 

_"Eyes to Sleeper, you're clear.  Target heading east."_  
_"Copy that, heading that way."_  
 _"This is Kai.  Target is out of firing range.  Permission to follow."_  
 _"Not necessary.  RM is packing.  I'll keep an eye on them.  You two head back."_

 

The conversation cut and the static cleared from his ear piece, and Baekhyun was officially alone until Lu Han caught up with them; out of range and in the dark.  He slid his fingers over the leather of the seat, hoping the texture against his fingertips would distract him enough from the uneasy feeling settling in his gut.  The ride was silent.  Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was thankful for the quite or not.  Quiet meant he had a clear mind to think.  He thought about the reaction time it would take to reach his gun and shoot Chanyeol.  He thought about how he was going to escape, or who would call Kyungsoo to the scene to erase the evidence.  He would have to forgo the silencer, which meant a shorter time frame for everything following the main event.  He briefly wondered if drugging Chanyeol would be better, having him hang in the balance between consciousness and not as he attached the silencer on his weapon.  That could work.  It was almost poetic.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts as Chanyeol knocked on the window of his door with one of his trademark smiles.  He was outside.

 

"I hate to disturb your train of thought, but we're here."

 

Baekhyun stepped out of the Corvette and took in his surroundings.  He knew where he was, thankfully.  They had this location on file.

 

"Hope you don't mind that I took you home after only one date."  
"This is your home?"  Baekhyun laid the shock on pretty thick, but needed to say the words out loud in case Lu Han was within hearing range again.  
"Yeah.  It looks better inside.  Let's go."

 

Chanyeol's smile didn't fade as he grabbed hold of Baekhyun's wrist and pulled him inside.  Even though Baekhyun knew the grounds of his home like the back of his hand, their file on Chanyeol had been very detailed, this would be the first time looking at the inside.  And Chanyeol wasn't lying.  The inside was just as extravagant as the outside, oozing in detail and dirty money.  What few staff members he had around bowed their heads as Chanyeol led Baekhyun further into the house.  None of the faces he passed were listed on file as being of importance, no one from the inner ring of Blackjack.  Chanyeol stopped walking, and it didn't take long for Baekhyun to find out why Chanyeol had brought him here.

 

"You don't strike me as a piano man, Mr. CEO."  
"Truthfully, I'm not.  One of my team members is really good and I have it here for him.  It helps him relax."  
"Did you bring me here to compare me to him?  I'm a bit rusty."  
"I won't judge you.  I can't say the same for Yixing though if he were here."

 

Baekhyun sauntered up to the piano and ran his fingers over the keys lightly.  It really had been too long since he last played.  He glanced over his shoulder back to Chanyeol.  The other hadn't moved, waiting with arms folded over his chest.

 

"Do you have any requests?  I should have you know I charge by the measure."  Baekhyun threw a wink in Chanyeol's direction as he sat down in front of the black and white keys.  
"Just play what comes naturally."  
Baekhyun pouted slightly.  "You're no help."

 

The small laugh that came from Chaneyol warmed Baekhyun up from the inside.  It was light, sincere; completely opposite to the loud laugh he was used to hearing in public.  Baekhyun repeated over and over in his mind that this was a job, that he had to kill this man.  He was not going to let his easy-going personality affect him this easily.  He was not going to get attached.  He took in a deep breath and let it out, running through a few quick scales on the piano.  He followed the scales with a short warm-up piece he had to memorize as a child.  It didn't come quite as naturally as it used to, but it wasn't long before the measures to Moonlight Sonata started ringing throughout the room.

 

He payed no attention to the static coming back in his ear, the words from Lu Han falling deaf to Baekhyun as he lost himself deeper into the music.  This was a much better feeling than the warmth he was getting from Chanyeol.  This was the calm he needed back in the Corvette.  This was the reminder he needed to remain solitary, to keep his emotions to himself; to not open himself up to Chanyeol.  It wasn't until the door to the room they were in slammed open that he snapped back to reality.

 

"I don't mean to interrupt sir,"  Kim Minseok, Three of Clubs, Baekhyun noted, "but I found this hanging around outside.  What do you want me to do?"

 

Minseok pulled the figure into the room further.  Baekhyun's eyes widened.  It was Lu Han.

 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue in annoyance.  "What do we have here?"  He advanced towards Lu Han, the aura around him darkening.  
"Not sure who he works for, if anyone, but he was armed."  
"What with?"  
"A Smith & Wesson M1911.  Looks like a custom job, too."  Minseok held up the gun in question.  "Awfully nice for someone to just be carrying around for protection sake."

 

Lu Han kept his mouth shut the entire time, eyes set in a glare as Chanyeol looked over him intently.  Baekhyun had to act fast.

 

"You followed me?!"  All eyes snapped to Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol arched an eyebrow.  "You know him?"  
"Unfortunately.  He's my ex.  I can't believe you'd go this low!"  
Lu Han jerked free from Minseok as Baekhyun made his way over.  "Please, just let me explain!"  
Baekhyun scoffed.  "Explain?!  I gave you multiple chances to redeem yourself!  I can recall their names for you if you'd like."  
"I just want to apologize, baby!  They didn't mean anything!"  
Baekhyun didn't think twice as he grabbed Lu Han's gun from Minseok and trained it on Lu Han.  "Don't 'baby' me."

 

Lu Han's eyes widened as Chanyeol looked on in curiosity.  "Minseok, I think we'll let Baekhyun show our guest out."

 

Baekhyun shoved at Lu Han towards the main entrance and waited until they were out of ear shot before speaking.

 

"They sent three of you to watch for a reason," he hissed.  "I have every right to shoot you."  
"The ex-boyfriend thing was a nice touch.  Very quick on your feet with that."  
"I can't stay since you've been made.  Have the other two dipshits come back to the coffee shop.  I'll have Park drop me off."  He shoved Lu Han out the door, pushing his gun into the others chest.  "Get out."  That was said a little louder, mainly for the benefit of Chanyeol and Minseok.  
"Baek, wait--"

 

Baekhyun closed the door on Lu Han and sighed.  He was blind again, and now they'd be down a set of eyes for the duration of the hit.  His time frame was getting smaller and smaller.  He rubbed his eyes, hoping to make them bloodshot, as he walked back to the others.  There were voices coming from the room however, and he slowed his steps once the voices in the became clearer.

 

"You know, coffee boy held that gun like he's shot one before."

 

Fuck these perceptive bastards.

 

"Good, you caught that too.  He's definitely full of surprises, isn't he?"  
"Want me to have Yixing rush his background check?"  
"No, that won't be necessary.  You can head back, but make sure our friend leaves as you do."

 

He brushed past Minseok as he entered the room, looking up at Chanyeol as the door behind them closed, leaving them alone.  He must have looked upset, because Chanyeol's arms were around him in an instant.

 

"I can send Minseok after him if you want.  He'll make him go away."

 

Baekhyun just shook his head, choosing to slide his arms around Chanyeol's waist instead of answering.  His heart fluttered at how perfectly they seemed to fit together.  He shuddered as Chanyeol smoothed his fingers down the others back.  He felt like he could melt, the touch soothing enough to relax him.  It was a short-lived feeling though, belatedly realizing how low Chanyeol's hand gone down his spine as the latter's fingers brushed against the edge of his gun.

 

Chanyeol chuckled as he felt Baekhyun tense.  "Well aren't you full of surprises?  I guess I don't need to ask where you learned to handle a gun."  
"I picked up a self-defense class or two after my relationship with him ended."  Baekhyun could hear the shake in his voice as Chanyeol's hand slipped under his shirt to pull the gun from its holster.  
"Not bad."  Chanyeol examined the weapon, holding it up as if to fire.  "Pretty standard, but it gets the job done."  
"You sound like you know a thing or two."  
"Just a thing or two.  I frequent the firing range.  Guns are kind of a hobby of mine."  Chanyeol lowered the gun and pressed close to Baekhyun again, slowly placing the gun back into the holster.  
Baekhyun shivered at the contact, not missing how Chanyeol's fingers lingered on his skin.  "If I didn't know better Mr. CEO, I'd think you were hitting on me."  
"And here I thought I was being subtle."

 

Baekhyun looked up in time to see the small smirk on Chanyeol's lips before they closed over his.  There wasn't any urgency behind the kiss, just a simple press of flesh, but Baekhyun could feel the restraint behind it.  It was over before he could think further on it, Chanyeol already pulling back.

 

"I won't rush you, but I am persistent.  Just warning you now."

 

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol smiled, ruffling his hair.

 

"Let me drive you home."  
"Actually, if you could just drop me off at the coffee shop that'll be fine.  I have to get my car anyways."

 

The ride back to the coffee shop was just as quiet and twice as stressful.  Joonmyun was going to have a conniption once he and Lu Han returned.  The car stopped in front of the coffee shop and Chanyeol leaned over to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Baekhyun's mouth.

 

"If it means anything, I think you're better at piano than Yixing."


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun watched and waved as the yellow Corvette drove off and out of sight.  The static in his ear didn't even wait two minutes.

 

_"Chen to RM."_  
"I know."  
_"I still have to tell you.  Kai and Eyes were re-routed back to headquarters, and Sleeper is already getting an earful from Suho.  As a friend, I'd tell you to stand clear, but as one of your bosses, I'm telling you you're next."_  
"I know."  
_"Technically speaking you didn't do anything wrong, so your lashing won't be quite as bad."_  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  "Well that's comforting."  
_"When can we expect you?"_  
"I'm heading back now.  The Dealer dropped me off at the coffee shop.  He wanted to take me home, but I said I had to pick up my car."  
_"Good.  Looking forward to your report."_

 

The line cut and Baekhyun sighed as he made his way towards the bakery.  If Joonmyun wasn't happy, nobody was happy.  It was almost a cardinal rule within X.O--keep Joonmyun happy, and you keep your job.  He shuddered at what Lu Han was potentially hearing.  Lu Han had been made.  Any agent in X.O being made was unheard of, especially veteran agents like Lu Han.  Luckily for Lu Han, he was too valuable to terminate, but that didn't mean the thought wouldn't cross Joonmyun's mind.

 

Lu Han stormed out of the bakery as Baekhyun arrived, not even stopping to spare him a glance.  He was still alive at least, so he hadn't been terminated, but Baekhyun figured he'd find out what happened soon enough.  He moved to the back of the bakery, moving aside some mixing bowls to push on a brick on the wall to pop the door open to headquarters.  He could already hear Joonmyun yelling as he made his way down the hidden hallway.  Their leader shot his eyes towards him as he made his presence known.

 

"Ah good, you're here.  Would you like to add anything to today's series of unfortunate events?"  
"Park is already suspicious, but he's taken the bait nonetheless.  I'm in."  
"Define suspicious."  Joonmyun's eyes darkened.  Better to rip it off like a band-aid then to dodge the subject.  
"Park had his team run my phone number as a precaution after the Leeteuk incident.  It pinged back as a burn phone.  His team is currently running a background check on me as we speak."  
Baekhyun flinched as Joonmyun spat profanities at the wind.  "I want Park dead by the end of the week."  
"Yes, sir."

 

That sufficiently ruined Baekhyun's plans, but he knew better than to argue.

 

"Jongdae, get Kyungsoo in here."

 

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow and looked towards Jongin and Sehun.  Both of them shook their heads, a clear signal that told him he was better off not knowing what was said.

 

Kyungsoo entered, eyes wide.  "You wanted to see me?"  
"We field trained you as a watcher as well, right?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Perfect.  Lu Han has been deactivated and suspended until further notice.  I need you to be Baekhyun's field eyes.  We'll get a team of trainee's to take over your cleaning duties."  
Kyungsoo could only nod, the look of shock evident in his face.  He's never been on a field mission before, and he was being placed on the largest case X.O has ever had.  
"Good.  Have Jongin and Sehun debrief you on the case details while I talk with Baekhyun."

 

Oh great.  He wasn't done with him.

 

Joonmyun waited until it was just he, Jongdae, and Baekhyun left in the room before speaking again.  "What happened?"  
"Chanyeol took me to his residence to play piano for him.  We anticipated there would be more than just coffee, but we didn't suspect that he'd take me home.  Lu Han just acted accordingly."  
"I sent a whole team with you for a reason."  
"I know, Joonmyun."  
"Then tell me why I've had to suspend one of my best agents?"  
"His team is very perceptive.  Even if Sehun and Jongin were there, Lu Han still might have been made."  
"Who was it?"  
"The Three of Clubs.  Kim Minseok."  
Joonmyun sighed.  "Is there anything else they picked up on that I need to be aware of?"  
"When Kim brought in Lu Han he had him disarmed.  I used his gun as part of the cover story I made up on the fly.  They know I've shot before just from how I held Lu Han's gun."  
"Why did you think that was a good idea?"  
"I didn't want them running the serial number on Lu Han's gun.  That, and I know how attached he is to it, and I figured he'd want it back."  
Joonmyun rolled his eyes.  "Anything else?"  
"Park knows I carry.  I had a moment of weakness when he tried to get intimate."  
"You're lucky you were requested for this job, or you'd be suspended too."  
"Park seemed to buy the ex-lover story though, if it's worth anything.  He also bought the self-defense classes when I explained why I carried a gun."  
"Be extra cautious around him from now on.  I highly doubt he's that stupid."  
"Will do, Myun."

 

~~~

 

"Yixing, how's the background check going?"  
Yixing spun around in his chair to face Chanyeol.  "Nothing's come up yet.  Just the same information he's told you already; mother died, father walked out years ago, racked up a lot of debt."  
"Is that so..."  Chanyeol pursed his lips.  Something wasn't right.  
"I can run it deeper, if you want."  
"Please do."

 

Chanyeol left Yixing to work and made his way back to his office.  There was something off about Byun Baekhyun, something Chanyeol wanted to find out.  He sank into his desk chair and booted up his computer.  He was going to do some digging of his own.

 

"So you want to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"  
Chanyeol looked up to see Yifan standing in the doorway.  He motioned for him to move closer.  "Coffee boy is leaving a bad taste in my mouth."  
"He's passed every check we've run, save for the burn phone.  Besides, you didn't seem to mind too much when you were feeling him up earlier."  
"He's still hot, what can I say.  Doesn't mean I can't be skeptical of him."  
Yifan sat in the chair across from Chanyeol and propped his feet on the desk.  "What's got you troubled?"  
"An ex-lover of his crashed our party."  
"And?"  
"How did he make it past security?  Minseok found him past the gates."  Chanyeol pulled up security footage and started running it on his computer, hoping to catch the man on tape.  "And he was armed."  
"Coffee boy was, too."  
"He claimed protection, which I'll believe for the time being.  He just held the gun Minseok confiscated like he was trained, not like he'd just taken a class to defend himself."  
"Where is the gun, by the way?"  
Chaneyol paused.  "Baekhyun took it from Minseok and escorted the guy out at gun point.  I don't remember him coming back with it, now that you mention it."  
"Which means our friend has it."

 

That was interesting, Chanyeol thought.  He leaned forward on his desk, elbows resting on the table top and lacing his fingers together in front of his face as he watched the security footage.  Their intruder was no where to be seen on any angle.  He glanced over to the screen playing the main entrance footage, catching Minseok dragging him inside.

 

"This is the first time he's been on camera," Chanyeol noted as he pointed to the screen.  "He knew where to move to not be seen."  
"He's trained then."  
"Yes, but by who?"

 

Chanyeol kept watching, leaning in closer as he watched Baekhyun shove the gun into his chest and push him back out the main entrance.

 

"Got you."

 

Chanyeol paused the footage as the man turned into the direction of the camera, full face in view.  He made quick work of it, capturing the frame and exporting the image onto another screen.  He typed in a few codes on the keyboard as pinpoints started darting all over the face of the man in the image.

 

"Facial recognition?"  Yifan stood up and moved behind Chanyeol, leaning in close to examine.  
"I just want a name."  
"You think he was hired?"  
"I don't know, but if he was I want him taken care of."  
"I can have Zitao ready to go in an hour."  
"No, no.  That's overkill I think for this one."

 

The computer pinged as a name flashed next to the image.

 

"Lu Han."  The Chinese characters rolled easily off Yifan's tongue.  "Says he was an exchange student years ago.  Guess he never left.  You sure you don't want Zitao?  It'll be easier to communicate if he's Chinese.  I could do it, if you'd rather not have him killed immediately."  
"No, I don't think I want him killed at all."  
"Come again?"  Yifan looked at Chanyeol questioningly.  
"If he was hired, chances are his agency has pulled him for getting caught.  Let's see if we can get any information out of him."

 

He typed up a brief email and attached the image and file, hitting enter on the keyboard as he reached for his office phone.  As he was dialing the number, Minseok walked into the office.

 

"Just the man I wanted to see!  I assume you got the email?"  
Minseok pulled the file up on his phone.  "Yes, but what do you want me to do with him?"  
"Find him and talk to him.  See what makes him tick."  
"You know if he's been trained well he's not going to open up that easily,"  Yifan scoffed.  
"I know.  That's why I'm having Minseok go in and not you or Zitao.  Minseok is good at persuading people to talk.  You and Zitao, on the other hand, are just good at killing them when they don't."

 

Yifan shrugged his shoulders.  He knew he couldn't really argue with that statement.

 

"Should I go now, sir?"  
"Yes.  Let the games begin."

 

~~~

 

Lu Han found himself sitting at a bar, ignoring the buzzing in his pocket in favor of nursing his glass of whiskey.  He rarely drank while the sun was still out, but this was a special occasion, so to speak.  Joonmyun had suspended him.  Lu Han had been made, and Joonmyun had suspended him.  He downed the rest of his glass and flagged the bartender down for another.  It would have been one thing if he was just deactivated, but he was suspended.  He was taken off any future case until Joonmyun felt it necessary to use him again.  He wasn't even allowed in the building anymore, save for weekly check-ins.  He was almost at trainee level again, and Lu Han hated it.  A new glass of whiskey slid in front of him.

 

He thanked the bartender and tipped his head back, letting the amber liquid burn down his throat.  It was a burn he welcomed though, one that matched the anger he felt towards Joonmyun at that moment.  Lu Han knew he could still be of some use on the hit, but instead of using him on some behind the scenes work, he was sitting at a bar drinking glass after glass of whiskey that burned like cinnamon.  He didn't know how many glasses it would take to see the logic in Joonmyun's decision to bench him entirely, but he knew he hadn't reached that number yet.  He drained his glass again, and called for another.

 

The door to the bar opened, the rays of the setting sun hitting Lu Han in the face.  He had to have been drinking for a while now, if the sun was already starting to set.  He didn't care.  It's not like he had to go into work tomorrow anymore anyways.  A full glass appeared in front of him, and Lu Han took the first sip as the man who walked in sat beside him at the bar.

 

"You're not an easy man to find."

 

He froze.  He knew that voice.  He sat his glass down carefully and moved to reach for his gun, stopping only when a hand grabbed at his wrist.

 

"Relax, I'm not here to fight with you.  I just want to talk."  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not really in a talking mood."  
The man smiled.  "Then you can just listen while I talk to you."  
Lu Han huffed and turned back to his drink, jerking his hand away from the other.  He downed the glass in one go.  
"It was nice of your partner to return your gun back to you.  It's very nice.  Custom made, I assume?"  
This man was trying to bait him.  Lu Han wasn't nearly drunk enough for this.  
"How mad is your agency for getting caught?"  
Lu Han's grip tightened on the empty glass.  
"Ah, so there is an agency," the other man smirked.  "Who do you work for, Lu Han?"  
"How do you know my name?"  This man was pissing him off even more.  
"The same way you know mine.  I will give you credit, your agency trained you well.  Too bad you're friend pushed you out the front door."  Minseok pulled his phone out and pulled up the picture Chanyeol had sent him earlier, flashing it at Lu Han.  "You were so careful up until that point."  
"What the fuck do you want from me?"  Lu Han should run, but he can't get his body to work, the alcohol doing it's job at the wrong time.  
"Like I said, I just want to talk."  
"Nice try.  I may have been suspended, but I'm not stupid."  
"Suspended, you say?  That's a shame.  All that talent wasted."

 

Lu Han threw Minseok a questioning look as the other rested a hand on his thigh.

 

"You know good and well suspended agents rarely see the field again, no matter how good they are.  They just stay suspended because it's less effort to do that than it is to terminate."

 

Lu Han remained silent as Minseok pressed closer, the hand on his leg sliding higher.

 

"My boss wouldn't waste talent.  He knows just the right way to use a person to their full potential.  We're not in the same career field as you, but we could use someone of your caliber."

 

He shifted in his seat, feeling the flush of heat crawl across his cheeks.

 

"Just imagine the look on your boss' face, seeing his star agent working for the likes of us.  All because he decided to suspend you."

 

Lu Han tensed as Minseok pressed his lips to his ear.

 

"Think about all the damage you could do to them.  You could very easily make them regret throwing you away.  You could expose them and what they do."

 

Minseok removed his hand and stepped away, sliding back into his seat at the bar.  Lu Han relaxed.

 

"Of course, I could be wrong.  You're probably a loyal dog to your agency."  
"Shut up."  
"You'll just sit around and wait for the reactivation call that may never come."  
"Stop talking."  
"Or what, you'll shoot?  Look at all the witnesses, Lu Han, and you have no one to come back you up or clean up after you."

 

Minseok slid out of his bar stool and turned to leave the bar.  He gave one last glance over his shoulder to Lu Han.

 

"You know I'm right.  They're wasting you.  You know where to find us when you decide to get smart."

 

Lu Han didn't move as Minseok left.  All the words he said were swimming in his alcohol-clouded mind.  Lu Han knew better than to believe a word that man had said, but they were ringing louder than anything has before.  He was their best agent next to Baekhyun.  Joonmyun would have to reactivate him, wouldn't he?  There was no way he would just let him sit there and do nothing.  His phone buzzed again in his pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts, and this time he checked it.  Multiple unread messages; most from Jongdae, a few from Baekhyun, and one from Joonmyun.  He stared at the name, willing the message to be good news.  He opened the message and read.

 

_Don't forget your check-in at the end of the week.  -Suho_

 

Lu Han scowled.  Of course that's all he cared about.  He paid his bar tab and took his phone apart, dropping the pieces into a pitcher of water as he stormed out of the bar on uneasy feet.

 

He looked left.  He looked right.

 

He followed after Minseok.


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun strolled past the coffee shop the next morning, glancing inside to see if Chanyeol was in his usual seat.  He couldn't stop the pout from forming when he didn't see him.  It really was a shame that he was being rushed to finish the job; Baekhyun was enjoying the man's company.

 

_"I want Park dead by the end of the week."_

 

Joonmyun's order still rang in the back of his head.  It was almost as if Murphy's Law was riddled all over this assignment.  Almost everything that could have gone wrong has, and now he had a fast approaching deadline.  The end of the week.  Baekhyun had four days to off Park Chanyeol with his usual flare.

 

He pushed through the coffee shop doors and ordered two cups of coffee, even though Chanyeol wasn't there.  If he didn't show, he'd just drink them both.  No point in letting it go to waste.  He grabbed his order when his name was called and slid into the booth Chanyeol usually occupied.

 

 _"You know that's a shitty seat, we can't do anything at that angle."_  
"Calm down, Kai, he's not even here."  
_"He's coming though.  D.O. is moving into position."_

 

D.O.  Baekhyun almost forgot that Kyungsoo was activated as his field watcher.  The new code name was probably for the best, and it had a nicer ring to it than Cleaner.

 

Kyungsoo brushed past the entrance as Chanyeol walked in.  Baekhyun perked up immediately and waved.  Chanyeol's shocked expression was almost comical as he made his way over to the booth.

 

"How'd you know I'd be here?"  Chaneyol slid into the booth opposite of Baekhyun as the other pushed the cup of coffee towards him.  
"I didn't, but I hoped you would be."  
"Oh really?  Do tell."  
Baekhyun bit his lip slightly and churned out his best acting.  "I wanted to apologize for yesterday.  I know it didn't end exactly like you had hoped it would have."  He looked down at his coffee as he spoke, thumbs worrying the lip of the mug as he tried to not cast a glance up at Chanyeol.  
"You don't have to apologize.  It's not like you planned to have him follow you."  
"I still feel bad though.  I didn't even get to finish playing piano for you."  
"Well if that's all you're concerned about that can be arranged," Chanyeol teased.  "I have a meeting in an hour, but I can make myself available after."  
Baekhyun finally looked up from his coffee.  "You don't have to clear your schedule for me."  
Chaneyol let out a breathy laugh, very much in contrast to what he usually sounds like.  "Didn't I tell you?  I'm persistent.  Besides, it's nothing my team of misfits can't handle."  
Baekhyun couldn't contain the snort quick enough.  "From what I keep hearing it sounds like your team does more work than you do."  
"They probably do, but rest assured the company would fall apart without me."

 

Baekhyun could believe that.  While he knew Chanyeol was never present at any of his trades, he knew that he led all the negotiations leading up to that point.  His inner ring was a security blanket of sorts; each one of them had their own jobs to do, but wouldn't dare to begin work without orders.  With Chanyeol out of the picture, the ring would fall to pieces.  Or at least that's what they hoped.

 

"If that meeting is in an hour, shouldn't you be going?"  
Chanyeol hummed in thought as he sipped his coffee.  "Probably, but I'm not too concerned about it.  It can start without me."  
"Do you do anything in your company?"  
"Only the important stuff."  
"What's the meeting about anyway?"  
"It's more of an interview, really.  Our new prospect has to get past the chain of command first before they get to talk to me."

 

 _"If he's adding more people, that can't be good."_   Sehun finally joined the watch party, it seemed.   _"I'll let Suho know immediately."_

 

"How long do these interviews normally take?"  
"We usually don't hold them.  I have a good judgment of character so I tend to recruit for the company rather than interview for positions.  Since this is a special case though, it could take a few hours."  
Baekhyun nodded as he finished the rest of his coffee.  "Seems a little much, if you ask me."  
"It's an important job.  If they can't handle this, then they aren't going to be able to handle the position."  Chanyeol's phone vibrated in his pocket.  He glanced at the screen and clicked his tongue as he read the message.  
"Scowling isn't a good look for you," Baekhyun teased.  "It accentuates your ears."  
"They're my best charm point," Chanyeol said as he finished his coffee.  He slid out of the booth and moved over to Baekhyun's side.  "Unfortunately, I do have to run.  The interview isn't going quite as planned and apparently they've requested the big guns."  Chanyeol caught Baekhyun's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Baekhyun's lips.  "Stay close to your phone.  I want to hear the rest of Moonlight Sonata."

 

Baekhyun nodded as Chanyeol released him, not wanting to trust his voice to respond as his heart tried to beat out of his chest.  He waved as Chanyeol left and waited for the all-clear command in his ear before flagging Kyungsoo over.

 

"He's a charmer, isn't he?"  Kyungsoo said as he slid in opposite of Baekhyun.  
"They took notice of the receiver though.  He got a text message instead of a phone call."  
"Do you really think they're adding someone else?"  
"He's not going to be alive long enough to find out."  Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

 

At least he hoped Chanyeol wouldn't be alive long enough.

 

~~~

 

"Minseok, I had you on him because I wanted answers.  Please tell me why Zitao and Yifan are in the room with him."

 

Chanyeol sported a new scowl as he looked into the room in question, watching behind one-way glass as Yifan circled around Zitao and their bound guest.

 

"In my defense, sir, I did talk to him last night."  
"Then why don't I have my answers?"  
"I'm a man with needs, sir.  At least I didn't kill him."  
"And you thought fucking him was a good idea?"

 

Minseok shrugged as he watched on with Chanyeol, wincing at the inaudible slap that came down across Lu Han's cheek.  Zitao was in a mood.

 

"I tried to sweet talk more out of him this morning, but he wouldn't give.  I brought him hear to try the whole interrogating thing, but when he started mouthing off in Mandarin I had those two brought in.  He hasn't said a word since, though."  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"A couple hours.  Maybe more."  
Chanyeol rolled his eyes.  "Get an ice pack for him while I talk with him."

 

Minseok nodded and wandered off, leaving Chanyeol to watch for a few more minutes before stepping into the room.

 

"Get out."

 

Yifan and Zitao stood up straight.

 

"But sir, we haven't--"  Zitao stumbled over his words as he tried to switch his language button back over to Korean.  
"I said get out."

 

The two bowed and quickly made their exit, leaving Chanyeol alone with Lu Han.  When the door clicked shut, Chanyeol sighed.

 

"For the record, this usually isn't how we do things here."

 

Chanyeol was greeted with silence as he made his way across the room to Lu Han.  He bent down and started releasing his hands and feet.

 

"If you had just given Minseok the answers the first time, we wouldn't have had to take drastic measures."  
"He almost had me fooled," Lu Han finally spoke, voice hoarse from the length of silence.  "He took advantage of me."  
"Yes.  Yes he did.  Be thankful I didn't send Yifan or Zitao instead, or you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

 

Chanyeol untied the last of Lu Han's restraints and stood back, pulling out another chair from across the room to sit.

 

"If you think I'm going to rat them out, you're wrong,"  Lu Han spat.  
"If you're concerned about betraying your agency, look around.  You already have."

 

Lu Han casted his eyes down and slumped in his chair as Minseok opened the door, cold compress in hand.  He stayed long enough to pass the ice pack to Chanyeol, sparing Lu Han a quick glance before leaving.

 

"Did you honestly think they'd welcome you back after sleeping with one of my men?"  Chanyeol pressed the cold pack to Lu Han's cheek, not letting go until the other's hand came up to hold it in place.  "We can do this one of two ways.  One, you can tell me who you work for so we can deal with them accordingly and let you live, or two, we can have Zitao and Yifan get the answer out of you and you can join Kim Heechul in the bottom of the harbor."

 

Lu Han's eyes shot up.

 

"Ah, that caught your attention."  Chanyeol smirked as he took his seat across from Lu Han again.  "I will be honest with you, I'd like the keep the casualties down to a minimum.  We can only dump so many bodies a week."

 

Lu Han still remained silent.

 

"How about just your boss' name?  I'm not interested in the whole company."

 

Silence.

 

"How about this:  you answer me three questions, and I'll make good on Minseok's word and let you stick around."  
"What?"  
"You aren't going to be able to go back to them after this, and Minseok was telling the truth when he said I don't waste talent.  I could find some use for you with us.  You're a lot like Zitao in a way.  Trained to kill, yet seemingly harmless to the eye."  Chanyeol could sense Lu Han's hesitation.  "The offer isn't going to stand for very long."  
"Just three questions?"  Lu Han bit his lip.  
"Just three.  Do we have a deal?"

 

Lu Han dropped the ice pack to his lap, nodding his head only once.

 

"Excellent.  Who do you work for?"  
"X.O."  Lu Han sang like a canary.  
"X.O.?  Never heard of them."  
"We aren't exactly advertised.  We only ever get clients through word of mouth."  
"I see.  Did you take my diamonds?"  
"Not me personally, no, but we do have them."  
Chanyeol hummed in thought.  "A team effort then."  
"If it's worth anything, they weren't planning on taking them."  
"It's not, but I appreciate the thought.  Last question:  Is Byun Baekhyun a part of your agency?"  
Lu Han nodded.  
"Ah, how unfortunate.  I was beginning to like him."  Chanyeol stood and straightened himself, pulling out a small pad of paper from his pocket to scribble on.  He tore the paper off and held it in front of Lu Han so the words faced the other.  "This is your first job.  Think of it as a loyalty check, although I don't think we'll have that problem.  I'll call Minseok back in to help clean you up and show you around, but I'd like this done as soon as possible."

 

Lu Han took the piece of paper and read over the words carefully.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

~~~

 

"It's been hours, surely they're done with the new recruit."

 

Baekhyun paced around the office waiting for his phone to go off.

 

"Byun Baekhyun, are you antsy?"  Jongin arched an eyebrow as he spoke.  "Is Park really getting to you?"  
"No, he's not," Baekhyun snapped.  "You'd be antsy too if you had a deadline to meet in four days."  
"If this were my assignment, Park would already be dead."

 

His phone jumped on the table as it finally rang, Chanyeol's name flashing on the screen.  Baekhyun gave Jongin a look before both of them dove for the phone.  Unfortunately for Baekhyun, Jongin was closer.

 

"Jongin don't you dare answer that-"  
"Hello, Byun Baekhyun's phone.  May I ask who's calling?"  Jongin moved further away from Baekhyun as he sing-songed into the phone.  
"I swear to god if you don't give me my phone I will kill you where you stand!"  
Jongin smirked and kept talking into the phone.  "Park Chanyeol?  Now why hasn't Baekhyun told me about you yet~?"

 

Jongin's enjoyment was short lived however.  Baekhyun leaped across the room towards him as Jongin tripped over his own feet, successfully tackling him to the ground.  They rolled around for the phone, cursing at each other before Baekhyun pinned Jongin down and finally grabbed it out of Jongin's hands.  For good measure, Baekhyun sat down on Jongin's chest.

 

"I am so sorry," Baekhyun panted into the phone.  "Please ignore him."  
_"Who was that?"_   Chanyeol, at the very least, sounded amused.  Baekhyun sure wasn't.  
"That was my friend.  I've just decided to cut him from that list though."  Baekhyun glared down at Jongin as the younger fought to get out from under him.  
_"What a shame.  He sounded fun."_  
"He's about as much fun as a jar of dirt."  Jongin whined and continued to struggle.  Baekhyun pinched him in the arm.  
_"He's not competition for me, is he?"_  
"Competition?  Absolutely not.  He's like the younger brother I never wanted."

 

Jongin managed to thrash hard enough to cause Baekhyun to lose his balance.  Before he had a chance to recover his hold, Jongin had rolled them over, hips pressed flush against Baekhyun's to keep him in place.  Baekhyun's eyes grew wide when he realized the position they were in, and they grew even wider when the smirk started forming on Jongin's lips.

 

"Don't you do it," Baekhyun warned.  
"Don't do what~?"  Jongin wiggled his hips just enough for Baekhyun to gasp into the phone.  
_"Is this a bad time?"_  
"N-no, it's not.  My ex-friend is just being an asshole."  
_"You sound flustered."_  Baekhyun didn't miss how Chanyeol's tone turned darker.  
"I'm fine."  Baekhyun groaned as Jongin pointedly rolled his hips against Baekhyun's.  "I can kill him, dump the body, and be ready in twenty minutes."  
_"Are you sure he's not competition?"_  
"Positive."  Baekhyun punched Jongin in the chest.  "He just likes making things as difficult as possible."  
_"Well if you still want to keep our plans, I'll come get you.  Want to send me you're address?"_  
"Just get me at the coffee shop?  I have to dump this guys body somewhere."  
_"Sounds fine to me.  See you soon."_

 

The line went dead and Baekhyun launched himself at Jongin again, who by now was doubled over with laughter.

 

"I ought to kill you."  
"If you're lucky, Chanyeol will be the jealous type and you'll get to bang him tonight.  You're welcome."  
"That's not helpful!"  
"Just go get ready for your date.  You don't want to keep him waiting."

 

Baekhyun punched him in the chest again for good measure and rolled up off the floor.  He did have a point, he didn't really want to keep Chanyeol waiting.  Especially now if Chanyeol was actually going believe he might be seeing someone else at the same time.

 

It took him no time at all to get ready and head to the coffee shop, deciding to wear the pair of jeans that flattered what curves he had best.  He rounded the corner just as the yellow Corvette pulled into view.

 

He waved as he walked up to the car, leaning into the passengers side window.  "Hey.  Hope you weren't waiting too long for me."  
"Not at all.  I just got here."  Baekhyun noticed the short answer, but decided not to push it.  
"Shall we get going?"  
"As soon as you get in, we're off."

 

Bakehyun leaned back out of the window and opened the door for himself, making a small show of getting into the car to show off the jeans he was in.  Chanyeol shifted slightly in his seat.  Perfect.

 

"I'd have been here sooner, but I had to figure out how to get my friends' body into my freezer," Baekhyun joked.

 

Chanyeol only grunted in response as he drove off.  Something wasn't right.

 

"Is everything okay?  I didn't really kill him, if that's what you're concerned about."  
"I wasn't concerned about that at all."  
"Then what's wrong?"  Baekhyun leaned in a little bit closer and slid a hand onto Chanyeol's thigh.  "Did that interview not go well?"  
"No, the interview went fine."  Shit.  "He just had some interesting information that I have to decipher."  
"What, your merry band of misfits can't handle this one?"  
Chanyeol chuckled.  "Well I have to work sometimes."

 

Baekhyun withdrew his hand and sighed, sinking into the leather seat of the Corvette.  If the interview went well, then Chanyeol for sure had an extra person now.  One that they had no information on.

 

The rest of the ride to Chanyeol's home was silent, and Baekhyun had almost forgotten his ear piece until the static came through.

 

 _"We've sent Eyes to Blackjack's headquarters to see if he can catch a glimpse of their new recruit,"_   Joonmyun's voice came through.  _"Kai and D.O. are en route to your location to set up watch.  Hopefully without issue this time."_

 

He grunted in response as he slid out of the Corvette and followed Chanyeol inside, following him straight to the room with the piano.

 

"Should I just pick up where I left off or do you want me to play something else for you?"  
Chanyeol stepped up behind Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around the other, bending down to nuzzle at his ear.  "We could play something else.  Doesn't even have to be piano."  
Baekhyun craned his neck to the side and leaned back into Chanyeol.  "We?"  
"Mhmm," Chanyeol hummed, scraping his teeth along Baekhyun's ear.  "I just have one question."  
"Ask away."  
"How close are you to that friend of yours?"  
Baekhyun let out a breathy laugh as Chanyeol moved his lips down Baekhyun's neck.  "Don't tell me you're jealous."  
"I just don't like other people touching what's mine."  
He couldn't stop the shudder run through his body.  "Yours, huh?  Is that where we are now?"  
"Not yet, but we will be."

 

Baekhyun didn't protest as Chanyeol pulled him out of the room with the piano and led him deeper into the house.  He couldn't register what room he was in quick enough before Chanyeol had him pulled inside and pinned back against the door.

 

 _"See I told you he was the jealous type."_   Jongin and Kyungsoo must be in position.  
_"Do we have to watch them?"_  
_"Yeah, we do.  Might as well get comfortable, he's about to put on a show."_

 

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol down by the collar and kissed him hard, groaning as Chanyeol kissed him back just as eager.  It was rough, mostly teeth as both of them fought for dominance, and Baekhyun could practically taste the jealousy on Chanyeol's tongue.  He gasped as Chanyeol took hold of his wrists and pinned them beside his head against the door.  When he felt Chanyeol's knee wedge itself between his legs, he knew fighting it was pointless.

 

He shuddered again as Chanyeol chuckled in the back of his throat, baring his neck again as the other dipped his head lower to suck along the sensitive skin.  Tiny moans and gasps fell past Baekhyun's lips as Chanyeol kept abusing his neck.  He knew it was going to look bad in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  He rolled his hips into Chanyeol's thigh, making his arousal known to the other as he tried to relieve some of the pressure in his ever tightening jeans.  The relief was short lived; Chanyeol pressed himself flush against Baekhyun, leaving him immobile.  Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol nipped a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

 

"Chanyeol, please."  
"Begging already?  We've barely begun."  Chaneyol pulled back to look at Baekhyun, eyes dark and full of need.  "It's cute how you thought you'd gain dominance over me."  
"Worth a shot, I guess."

 

Chanyeol smirked and pulled Baekhyun away from the door, turning him around and guiding him back further into the room.  It didn't register where they were going until the backs of Baekhyun's legs made contact with the bed.  He stumbled back, scooting further into the mattress as Chanyeol climbed on top.  He arched his neck for Chanyeol again as the other resumed his abuse along the skin, shivering as cold fingertips brushed along heated skin underneath his shirt.  Baekhyun's mind was racing, overrun with thoughts of Chanyeol, and it wasn't until the fingers brushed along the belt that held his gun to his body that he remembered what this was.

 

This was a job, yet his body unwillingly arched under Chanyeol's hands as his holster was undone and moved away from his body and out of reach.  His body continued to tremble as Chanyeol ran his hands underneath his shirt, gasping as calloused fingertips brushed against his nipples as his shirt was pushed further up his body until it was removed.  Baekhyun doesn't remember a time when he was never in control of a situation, and here underneath Chanyeol he was anything but.  He fisted his hands into the back of Chanyeol's shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside with his own.  He desperately needed to regain control, scratching blunt nails along Chanyeol's spine as he fought with himself.  This was a job.

 

"Hey."  
Baekhyun snapped his eyes open to look up towards Chanyeol.  He hadn't even realized they were closed.  
"Relax.  I've got you."  
Baekhyun actually saw concern flash across Chanyeol's eyes.  It was very brief, but it was all Baekhyun needed to lose the last of his resolve, giving into temptation with a slow nod and a breathy "Okay."

 

The curses in his earpiece went deaf to his ears as Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him once more.  No longer were they fighting for control as their tongues danced together.  Baekhyun moaned into the kiss as he carded his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, tugging at the ends as he rolled his hips up.  Chanyeol broke the kiss with a curse, panting as he began to undo Baekhyun's jeans.  He lifted his hips as Chanyeol pulled his jeans and boxers down in one harsh tug, making equally fast work with his own so they could finally be skin on heated skin.

 

Their groans grew louder as the heat between them grew more intense; Chanyeol leaving marks along Baekhyun's collarbone as Baekhyun wrapped his legs around the other's waist.  Chanyeol rocked his hips down hard, moaning into Baekhyun's skin as their cocks slid together in a friction they both needed desperately.  It was all Baekhyun craved; he needed that release that was painfully growing inside him, he needed the chase that built up to the finish.  He needed Chanyeol.  He was so lost in it all he didn't even notice Chanyeol had retrieved a condom and lube until he felt something slick press against his entrance.

 

He gasped, dropping his legs from Chanyeol's waist onto the mattress as the other slowly worked the first finger inside him.  It was something he was used to doing himself, always putting on a show for his target before going in for the kill.  But that was when he was in control.  Tonight, there was no job.  There was only Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol hooked his arm underneath Baekhyun's knee and parted his legs wider as he pumped his first finger in and out of Baekhyun.  He was taking his time, enjoying watching Baekhyun unravel beneath him.  He waited until Baekhyun's pants became more intense with frustration before sliding the second finger alongside the first.  He moved just as slow, watching intently as Baekhyun continued to moan and arch off the sheets.  He scissored and hooked his fingers with purpose, searching for that one spot that would make Baekhyun scream and beg for more.  He thrust his fingers harder, only stopping when Baekhyun arched off the sheets in a silent scream.

 

"Fuck, right there."

 

He added a third finger and pressed against Baekhyun's prostate with each push, shuddering at the noises that were falling from the other's lips.

 

"Chanyeol, please.  I can't-  I need-"

 

Baekhyun would be embarrassed with how he sounded if he were in a different situation.  Here, though, he didn't care how desperate he sounded.  He didn't care about the whine that slipped past his lips as Chanyeol removed his fingers.  He didn't care about the shiver that ran through his body at how empty he felt, and how the sound of the foil wrapper being opened made him flush an even deeper shade of scarlet.  His body needed release.  His mind needed release.

 

He watched as Chanyeol rolled the condom over his length and slicked himself further with lube, holding his breath as he lined himself and finally pushed.  The stretch burned, but it was nothing compared to the heat he felt pooling in his gut.  He panted and moaned and clawed at the sheets until Chanyeol bottomed out.  He felt like he was on fire, and Chanyeol was doing nothing to relieve him of that.  He groaned and rolled his hips up, only to be stopped as Chanyeol dropped his weight onto him, supporting himself on his elbows on either side of his head.

 

"Don't move," Chanyeol breathed.  "Not yet."  
Baekhyun whined and turned his head to pant into Chanyeol's ear.  "Please..."

 

That seemed to do it.  Chanyeol slowly started moving his hips, languidly pulling all the way out before pushing back in.  The slowness was only driving Baekhyun madder with want and need.  The tenderness of it all made Baekhyun's mind cloud even more, confusing him further than he already was.  It felt like Chanyeol was taking care of him, like he was making sure he didn't hurt him.  It was a feeling that he could do without, yet at the same time he almost didn't want to let it go.  His fingers found Chanyeol's hair once more and gave it a harsh tug, causing the other to snap his hips roughly into Baekhyun.  He yelped, Chanyeol having hit his prostate directly, and Chanyeol finally picked up the pace.

 

It was rough, devoid of any emotion except hunger, yet Baekhyun could still feel the care tugging on his heart.  He felt it in the way Chanyeol nuzzled at his cheek.  He felt it in the way Chanyeol ran a hand over every patch of skin, leaving trails of fire in his wake.  He felt it as they both chased after sweet release, their pants and moans growing in intensity with each of Chanyeol's thrusts.

 

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, and he could feel Chanyeol's rhythm falter as he raked a hand down Baekhyun's chest to wrap fingers around his neglected cock.  Baekhyun didn't even realize how close he was to the edge, crashing over it completely after a few strokes to his erection.  Chanyeol stroked him through his orgasm, thrusting through the resistance once, twice, three more times before stuttering and spilling into the condom.

 

Their breaths were ragged, and Chanyeol collapsed on the other as his arms gave way.  Baekhyun's whole body buzzed as he slowly came down from his high.  He felt like he was glowing, and he let that feeling lull him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I am not a porn writer. I hope this is okay. D:


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun groaned as he roused from his slumber.  Chanyeol was still asleep, and still halfway on top of him.  He did notice that they were clean, for the most part, but still very naked.  He looked around the room until his eyes landed on the clock on the bedside table.  Midnight.  The realization of yesterdays events were slowly dawning on him.  For the first time in his career, he relinquished control in favor of pleasure.  He nudged Chanyeol over so he could get out from underneath him and sit up.  How was he going to explain what happened?

 

He moved further away from Chanyeol on the bed, and his hand made contact with the forgotten Beretta M9.  He could do it now.  He should do it now.  Chanyeol is still asleep, and all he'd have to do is attach the silencer and pull the trigger.  It would be easy, so easy.  He froze and held his breath as Chanyeol shifted, releasing it only when he knew Chanyeol was still asleep.  He made sure his movements were careful, reaching for his gun and the silencer when the static began.

 

 _"What the fuck was that?"_   Even Jongin knew something wasn't right.  
"I wish I could tell you," Baekhyun spoke in a hushed tone.  He didn't want to take Chanyeol up.  "Have the cleaner team ready.  I'm taking the shot now."  
_"Giselle 2.0 is set up and ready to go when you are."_

 

He quietly attached the silencer and carefully moved on the bed, pressing the tip of the barrel to Chanyeol's temple.  All he as to do was pull the trigger, and Park Chanyeol would be no more.  Blackjack would be no more.  This assignment would be no more.  Yet he hesitated.  He pressed the gun further into Chanyeol's sleeping form as images from last night and the emotions they carried flooded his mind.  He could still feel Chanyeol's fingers all over his body.  He could still see the carefulness and tenderness in Chanyeol's eyes as he took his time preparing him.  Chanyeol was gentle with him, and Baekhyun couldn't shake those feelings off of him.

 

 _"RM, take the shot or I will."_  
"I can't..."

 

The words slipped out before he had time to think.  There was no reason for him to not be able to kill him, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.  Chanyeol had found his way into mind and his heart and wrapped himself around them like a vice in such a short amount of time.  He jumped as Chanyeol began to stir again, and he quickly put the gun away and back where it was before Chanyeol woke.

 

"Bed head isn't a good look for you either," Baekhyun teased as Chanyeol sat up.  
"Good morning to you too, Princess."  
"It's half past midnight, I'd hardly call that 'morning'."  
"Whatever.  We slept, we woke up.  It's morning."

 

Baekhyun smiled and slid easily into Chanyeol's lap, scratching behind his ear to turn the communicator off as Jongin cursed at him because  _"you're fucking in my line of vision you dick!"_   He'd deal with the backlash of that later.  Right now, all he wanted was Chanyeol.

 

"Eager to go again already?"  Chanyeol smirked as he brushed his lips against Baekhyun's.  
"I'd actually love a cup of coffee, and maybe actually play piano for you this time."  
Chanyeol hummed.  "The coffee can be arranged, but the piano will have to wait until actual morning.  I don't want to wake up my staff."  
"A shower then."  
"That can also be arranged."

 

Baekhyun captured Chanyeol's lips with his own and sighed as the other wrapped his arms around his waist.  There was no way he could explain what Chanyeol was doing to him, and at this moment, he didn't want to have to explain it.  The subtle warmth that washed over him as they kissed was welcoming, and it was a feeling that Baekhyun has never had a chance to experience.  It was something that Baekhyun didn't want to let go.

 

Their lips parted as Chanyeol nudged him away, grunting "shower" as Baekhyun remembered that yes, they did need one.  He reluctantly slid out of Chanyeol's lap and rolled off the bed, waiting for Chanyeol to follow and lead the way.  When Chanyeol didn't move, Baekhyun looked at him in confusion.

 

"Is there a problem?"  
"Not at all.  Just enjoying my view."  The room was dark, but Baekhyun could clearly see the smirk growing on Chanyeol's face.  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes and grabbed at Chanyeol, pulling him up by his hands.  "Come on, the view will be even better in the shower.  And you get to touch it."  
"I thought you weren't eager for another round?"  
Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol as he wrapped his arms around him, leading him backwards towards the bathroom.  "I lied."  
"Well liars get special treatment in my house."

 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun lightly into the bathroom, and Baekhyun finally got a good look at the damage from last night.  His neck was littered in bite marks and bruises, all ranging in various shades of red and purple.  He shuddered as he ran his fingers along his neck, gasping slightly as he pressed his fingers into a particularly dark bruise.  It didn't hurt, but the memory of it all was still fresh in his mind.  He heard the shower running and watched Chanyeol through the mirror as he came back and stood behind him.

 

"Now everyone will know who you belong to."

 

Baekhyun's eyes dropped to the sight of his neck again as he nodded.  They were more than just hickeys and bruises.  They were marks, reminders of Baekhyun's submission and dark enough so everyone, including himself, knew his place.  He pushed that last thought out of his head as Chanyeol pulled him towards the shower.

 

~~~

 

He wondered absentmindedly what he ever did in a past life to deserve the chaos that was around him.  Joonmyun sighed and looked at his watch.  1:00am.  He lost track of the sleepless nights a while ago, but this time he knew why he wasn't at ease.  First Lu Han, and now Baekhyun.  He didn't understand what was happening to his top agents.  He didn't understand what sort of spell was around Park Chanyeol that made his agents lose their focus.

 

The call came in only thirty minutes ago.  Baekhyun refused to take the target down and purposefully got in the way of the kill shot.  Joonmyun would have to suspend him as well.  It was one thing to miss the target, but refusing to take the shot was another thing entirely.  He did not understand what was going on.  He's trained them all better than this.

 

It wasn't even that Baekhyun slept with Chanyeol; that was part of his act.  Baekhyun always had a certain way of doing things.  Little touches here and there, luring them in and then taking them out.  He always remained control of the situation, from initial contact to the final kill shot.  But Jongin had called and Chanyeol was still alive, unable to explain anything except that Baekhyun was not treating this like a regular assignment.  Baekhyun gave Chanyeol control.

 

He sighed and pushed away from his desk, glaring at the suspension paperwork that was littering the table top.  Lu Han's folder was still there, practically laughing at Joonmyun as he reorganized the papers back into Baekhyun's folder.  He wondered when he would pull Baekhyun from the assignment and let Jongin take it over.  It'd be best to do it as soon as possible, he mused.  No point in waiting when the paperwork was nearly done for it.

 

Jongin would get the job done quickly.  The buyer wouldn't be too thrilled with how things have turned out, but Joonmyun didn't care anymore.  He's lost two good agents to this Park Chanyeol, and he wanted him dead so he could deal with them.  Neither one of them would stay suspended for long, both of them were too valuable, but they still needed to be dealt with properly.  He thought about sending them away to be re-trained, maybe have a different agency give them a run for their money, but Baekhyun and Lu Han were the best out there.  There wasn't much else they could be trained on.

 

Expect maybe following protocol.

 

He scooped up both folders and made his way towards the vault.  He was beyond done with dealing with this shit.  He scanned his fingerprints and waited for the vault door to unlock, walking through once it did.  He put both Lu Han's and Baekhyun's folders away, and glanced over at the briefcase that contained the diamonds Jongin had recovered.

 

"This is all your fault."

 

He paused and laughed at himself, pushing a hand through his hair to move the bangs out of his eyes.  Now he was going crazy, talking to objects like they could hear him.  This assignment needed to hurry up and be done.

 

He left the vault and locked it back, re-scanning his fingertips to seal it shut.  He looked down at his watch again.  1:45am.

 

He should probably nap before getting the bakery ready.

 

~~~

 

Baekhyun dropped to his knees, the thought of showering long gone as he looked up at Chanyeol through wet bangs.  He nuzzled at Chanyeol's thigh, nipping at the skin and preening at the gasp that he elicited.  He kept his eyes on Chanyeol, sliding his hand up his other leg before finally wrapping his fingers around the other's length.  They had gotten mostly clean, but hands kept wandering over each other's bodies and lips kept sliding against lips and skin, and finally Baekhyun needed to do something to regain some control of himself.

 

He stroked Chanyeol to full hardness, shuddering at how Chanyeol's voice rang between the shower walls as he moaned and cursed.  He pressed his tongue to the tip, not moving any further until Chanyeol slicked Baekhyun's wet bangs back and fisted his hand in his hair.  He waited for Baekhyun to keep going, the need for control evident in Chanyeol's eyes, but obviously holding himself back.  He could easily over power Baekhyun, but he didn't.

 

The moans from Chanyeol were music to Baekhyun's ear as he swirled his tongue around the head of Chanyeol's cock.  This was what Baekhyun enjoyed the most, knowing that the sounds coming from the other man were of his doing.  He slid his lips around the head and hummed as he sucked down every inch of Chanyeol's erection.  He chuckled around him as Chanyeol cursed and threw his head back, nearly smacking the shower wall in the process.  Baekhyun looked up as he slowly pulled his head back, shuddering at how disheveled Chanyeol was becoming.  His eyes were blown wide, and his breath was becoming more ragged with every swipe of Baekhyun's tongue.

 

He braced his hands on the others hips and swallowed around Chanyeol's cock again, taking him down until his nose brushed against coarse hair.  He felt Chanyeol yank on his hair, felt him try to roll his hips into the heat of Baekhyun's mouth, but Baekhyun pushed at the others hips to keep him in place.  He released Chanyeol from his mouth completely, using a hand to stroke him and coughing slightly as the air rushed back into his lungs.

 

"Fuck," Chanyeol panted, "you're good."  
Baekhyun's voice was raspy as he spoke, not missing the shudder that ran throughout Chanyeol.  "You should see me ride one of these.  That's really my specialty."

 

Chanyeol cursed as Baekhyun sucked him down again, bobbing his head with purpose this time.  Baekhyun was done with the teasing.  Now he wanted to get Chanyeol off.  He hummed around the head and stroked the rest of his length with his hand, listening to Chanyeol's pants and moans as they grew more frequent and higher in pitch.  The grip on his hair grew tighter still, and he briefly wondered if he was going to go bald in that spot.

 

The warning came quicker than he expected, and Baekhyun kept his eyes on Chanyeol as he released his seed in his mouth.  He swallowed every drop and waited for Chanyeol to let go of his hair before releasing him with a pop.  The rise back to his feet took some effort though, his muscles frozen from being crouched for so long.  He supported himself against Chanyeol, letting the other wrap an arm around his waist as he rutted against Chanyeol's thigh.

 

It didn't take Baekhyun long either, his senses still on overdrive from finally regaining control of himself as he released onto Chanyeol's stomach.  He felt his body slump, felt Chanyeol's arm around his waist tighten in support, and felt the cooling water wash away the evidence of what happened.  As quickly as the control came, Baekhyun felt it get washed away with the water.

 

Chanyeol reached for the shower and shut the water off, guiding Baekhyun out and drying both of them off.  It wasn't until they both hit the mattress again that Baekhyun remembered that Chanyeol had promised coffee.

 

He looked at the bedside clock again.  2:30am.  The coffee could wait.  Sleep could not.

 

~~~

 

Joonmyun woke with a startle, the alarm on his phone ringing louder than he anticipated.

 

3:00am.  The most painful of alarm times to set, but someone had to get stuff baked for the store front.  He rolled off the couch in his office and grabbed the change of clothes he always kept here, changing quickly and deeming himself presentable to no one as he made his way out of X.O's hidden headquarters and into the kitchen of the bakery.  He grabbed his apron and tied it around his waist and started grabbing his essentials.

 

He moved into the store front with a clipboard in hand and flipped the main store light on.  He checked the empty cases and wrote down plans for what needed to be done.  He wrote down to clean the cases as things began baking.  He walked to the front door of the store front and made sure the 'closed' sign was visible, even though three in the morning was the devil's hour and no one but drunkards and him were awake, scrunching his face at how dirty the glass was.  Sighing, Joonmyun picked up an old cleaning rag and ran it along the glass of the windows, deciding to get that part done with first before working on the cakes.

 

Something outside caught his attention though.  It could have been an animal, but Joonmyun knew that at this point in the night, even the animals were asleep.  He looked outside more closely, seeing if he could see the movement again.  When nothing happened, he shrugged his shoulders and continued cleaning the windows.  The thought of it being there distracted him though.  Joonmyun kept looking outside, even after he finished cleaning the windows and moved on to cleaning out the display cases, waiting to see if whatever it was outside would come back around.

 

Joonmyun moved back into the kitchen to work on the doughs and the batters.  He carefully measured out his dry ingredients, sifting the flour he would need into their designated bowls while adding the right amounts of baking powder, sugar, and salt into each one.  He moved around the kitchen to the refrigerator, preparing to pull out the wet ingredients when he heard it, the faint tapping against the glass in the store front, like a small rock was being thrown against it.  He closed the refrigerator and moved back out into the store, grabbing a kitchen knife on the way out just to be safe.

 

Nothing was out of the ordinary, except the tapping grew louder and more frequent as he moved closer to the front door.  He looked around, not catching sight of anything until he reached the front.  By the foot of the door was a small pile of little stones.

 

Something wasn't right.  Joonmyun unlocked the door and cautiously made his way outside into the night.  He looked around, looking for anyone or anything that could have been throwing the rocks at his store.  He hoped it was some shit-head kid, but he knew that at this time of night it wouldn't be.  The sinking feeling in his stomach told him it wouldn't be.

 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he finally laid eyes on something out of place.  He walked further away from the bakery and closer towards the object in question.  It was well late into the night, but he double checked the street anyway before crossing to the middle of the road to investigate further.  Joonmyun picked the item up and arched an eyebrow at it curiously.  It didn't register until it was too late.

 

The first shot rang through the dead of night, and Joonmyun collapsed to clutch at his knee that had just been hit, dropping the item he had picked up.  He cursed and looked around, not seeing where the shot came from.  Joonmyun was never one to panic, but at this moment, as he tried to move to stand on his uninjured leg, he was.  The second shot rang, and he screamed and doubled over as his arm gave out from under him.  He tried to move again, but froze as he heard the footsteps come closer.

 

Joonmyun looked to the discarded item in the street that brought him here in the first place.  A simple playing card; the Two of Hearts.  Seemingly normal to anyone else, but to Joonmyun it meant something a lot more, and unfortunately he realized this too late.  The footsteps stopped next to him and they bent down to pick up the card, the custom Smith and Wesson M1911 reflecting the light of the moon.

 

Joonmyun rolled over to face him, cursing under his breath as he continued to clutch at his shattered knee.

 

His attacker moved closer to him, pressing the card into his apron pocket as he crouched down in front of him.

 

Joonmyun closed his eyes as the barrel of the gun pressed against his forehead.

 

Lu Han pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is that both scenes are happening simultaneously. I hope that I conveyed it properly.


	10. Chapter 10

The ring tone cut through the night, or morning rather, as he tried to gather his bearings, the clock glaringly reading 5:45AM.  He knew who the tone was attached to, and he wondered why they were calling his phone rather than using the communicator until Baekhyun remembered he turned it off, and probably also ruined it in the shower.  He rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Chanyeol too much even though he was stirring from the added noise as well, and followed the sound across the room to where his pants had been discarded.  He pulled the phone out of his pocket and double-checked the caller ID, just to make sure he knew who was going to be yelling at him from the other end.

 

"Hello?"  
 _"Joonmyun is dead."_

 

Baekhyun felt the color drain from his face.

 

_"I will deal with your inability to follow orders later,"_ Jongdae continued, _"but we need you back at HQ immediately."_  
"O-Okay..."

 

The line cut, and Baekhyun stared at nothing with the phone still pressed to his ear.  He felt nauseous.  He didn't know if he had heard Jongdae correctly, but the order rang through him as if he was in charge.  He finally snapped to when Chanyeol cleared his throat.

 

"Is everything okay?"  
"My boss was just found dead..."  Baekhyun choked on his words, but he knew Chanyeol heard him when he jumped from the bed and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Is there anything I can do?  Do they know what happened?"  The words sounded concerned, but the tone didn't.  
"Robbery," Baekhyun decided after he fought with the words in his mind.  "I have to go."

 

Chanyeol released him and Baekhyun got dressed as quickly as he could, the sunrise barely beginning to light the room.  He made sure he pocketed his cell phone and made towards the bed, collecting his gun and reattaching the holster to his person so it fit at the small of his back.  He pulled his shirt back down over the gun, and it wasn't until he started to leave that he remembered he didn't bring himself here.  He turned back to Chanyeol as the other tossed him a set of keys.

 

"Here, just don't go crashing it okay?"

 

Baekhyun gripped the keys to the Corvette tightly in his hand as he nodded his thanks and ran out.

 

He missed Chanyeol's growing smirk in his haste.

 

~~~

 

The new team of cleaners were already working by the time Baekhyun arrived.  He parked the Corvette around the block and made sure to lock it before running out into the street in front of the bakery, ignoring the voices calling after him before dropping to his knees before Joonmyun's body.

 

"Myun...?"

 

His fingers trembled as he traced them over Joonmyun's face, flinching at how icy his skin had become.  Kim Joonmyun was dead.  His boss.  His friend.  He was dead.

 

He didn't fight the hands that pulled him back to his feet.  "C'mon Baek, we need you."  Jongin tried to sound as soothing as possible, but he sounded choked up too.

 

The walk back into the bakery and through the passage into X.Os headquarters passed as a blur, not registering what was happening around him until Jongin pushed him into a seat in the main office.  Everyone was present, forlorn looks aside, except for Lu Han.

 

"We can't get a hold of him," Jongdae answered before he could ask.  "He's been unreachable since his suspension."

 

Baekhyun could only nod.  Lu Han was probably taking the suspension hard.

 

"I wish I had answers for you guys," Jongdae continued, "but I don't.  I found him on my way in this morning."  
"When?"  Sehun's voice cracked.  
"Estimated time of death is 0400.  The shots to his knee and arm came first, before the kill shot to the head was taken.  It would have been instant."

 

The words sat heavy in the air.  If only the head shot came first, then he'd have been spared the pain as well.

 

"The cleaners are doing the best they can, but there's no way this can be covered as a suicide," Jongdae pushed on.  "They've been ordered to trash the bakery to stage it as a robbery."

 

Baekhyun couldn't help the pitiful laugh that suddenly burst from him.  Jongdae looked at him questioningly.

 

"That's what I told Chanyeol when he asked about it."  
"We'll get to him later."  Jongdae had been around Joonmyun too long to perfect his icy tone like that.  It was oddly comforting to hear.  "Right now, I need everyone to focus.  I know losing Joonmyun is devastating to everyone, myself included, but he would not want us to wallow over him like this.  Finding out who did this is taking priority.  To hell with the buyer and the Park assignment."

 

The door to the office creaked open, revealing one of the members of the cleaning team.

 

"What is it, Taemin?"  Jongdae fell into the leader role easily.  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but we found something on Joonmyun that I thought was relevant."

 

The cleaner, Taemin, stepped through and placed the item on the table so it was in view of everyone.  The silence that followed was thick, and all Baekhyun could see was red.

 

Jongin dared to speak first as the door to the office shut, signaling Taemin's exit.  "That's the new member, isn't it?"  
"Two of Hearts," Kyungsoo added, staring at the playing card on the table.  "I guess the Park case is still on."  
"You know this means he knows, right?"  Sehun turned his gaze to Baekyun.  "Baek?"

 

Everyone waited for Baekhyun to respond.

 

"He played me," Baekhyun growled.  "Beat me at my own game."  
Jongdae hummed.  "So how many are in his inner ring now?"  
"Five," Sehun recounted.  "The King of Diamonds, the Ace of Spades, the Three of Clubs, the Five of Diamonds, and now the Two of Hearts."  
"How fitting," Baekhyun snorted.  "It's a five-card blackjack."  
"Run me up to speed on everyone in that ring."  If Jongdae was going to take on the position as leader, he needed to be in the loop.

 

Baekhyun's mouth ran on auto-pilot now.  "Park Chanyeol, a.k.a The Dealer.  Took over his father's weapons ring and set to recruit his own inner-circle once he stepped into power.  Wu Yifan, the King of Diamonds, is his second-in-command, taking on the role of the Kingpin for trades as a decoy.  Huang Zitao, up until recently, was the last to be recruited.  Until that point Park had been referred as the Ace of Spades, but passed the name onto Huang because the name was fitting for him.  He doesn't look like it, but he's a walking weapon.  Their trump card.  Kim Minseok, the one who made Lu Han, is the Three of Clubs.  He does a lot of behind the scenes work along with Zhang Yixing, the Five of Diamonds."

 

"Zhang is their computer analyst," Sehun interjected.  "He's the one that ran Baekhyun's phone number and background check."  
"The Two of Hearts," Baekhyun continued, "is the new recruit.  We don't have any leads as to his identity."

 

Jongdae sat back in his chair--the chair he always sat in, not Joonmyun's, Baekhyun noted--as he took all the information in.

 

"I can send you the files, if you'd like," Sehun added.  
"Not necessary.  I got it all."  Jongdae leaned forward against the table, staring at the playing card.  "We'll have to assume that the Five of Diamond's ran your background deep enough to uncover our little secret.  This is clearly a direct attack on X.O.  It'd be one thing if Park just outright killed you, Baekhyun, but he's toying with you.  If they killed Joonmyun outside the bakery, we have to assume this place has been discovered and we need to relocate.  And destroy the evidence."  
"How do you suppose we do that," Baekhyun scoffed.  "The police will be all over this place to pick up Myun."  
"There's only one way to get into the vault now."  Jongdae's eyes lit up as he spoke, the first time a different emotion filled his face since the meeting began.  It was a heat that didn't settle well with Baekhyun.  "And I have Joon's word to do it."  
"You're going to blow it down, aren't you?"  
"It'll look like a gas leak, and still somewhat tie in with the robbery cover," Jongdae said as he rose to his feet.  "I can set a small concentration off to get the door open, get what we need out of the vault, and then set the whole thing off once the police begin to swarm."  
"Should we clear out, sir?"  Jongin flinched as the words rolled off his tongue, Jongdae's new position still, well, new.  
"Yes.  Gather everything you can and relocate to the safe house."  
"With all do respect, _sir_ ," Baekhyun didn't bother hiding the disdain from his voice, "but I feel like Myun would want us to bare witness as you blow his agency to the ground."

 

The silence that fell was stifling, and everyone read the tension and starting filing out of the office to follow out the order, leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae alone.

 

"Baek, I know this is hard on you.  It's hard on all of us, but please don't fight me on this."  
"How can you fall into this position so easily?!"  Baekhyun couldn't hold back anymore.  "How are you not affected by this?"  
"You think I want to be in this position?  This is the last job I want, especially under the circumstances."  
"Then at least look like you don't want it!"  
"I shed my tears already."  Jongdae's tone softened, and Baekhyun could see the hurt flash in his eyes.  "Joon wouldn't want all his hard work to go to waste, and if I have to act like I'm in control of myself, then that's what I'll do."  The same heat filled Jongdae's eyes once more, and this time Baekhyun recognized it as rage.  "Grab whatever you can and get out.  I have a vault to blow."

 

Baekhyun nodded and left the office for the last time.  He briefly thought to himself as he started making his rounds around the agency what he needed to grab.  Anything of importance would be in the vault, and Jongdae would grab that.  The only gun he ever used was on him, and he figured a few extra magazines of ammunition probably wouldn't hurt.  When he reached the closet that held the weapons, he met three other faces.  Long gone were the hurt looks that were in the office.  All Baekhyun could see was determination, hell bent on revenge.

 

"We all had the same idea, I guess."  Baekhyun mused out loud, weaving past the others to get his rounds.  
"Kyungsoo stopped by logistics first to put everything on a hard drive," Jongin noted.  "We're going to go pick it up before heading out."  
"Grab a laptop, too.  Hard drive is useless without a way to read it."  Baekhyun attached his extra rounds to his holster.  
"What are you going to do?"  Sehun asked.  "We all know you aren't going to the safe house."  
"I'm going to watch Jongdae blow this place, and then I'm going to kill Park Chanyeol."

 

They didn't take long after to clear out of the agency, taking the back door out of the bakery when the police cars started rolling in.  Once they were a safe enough distance away, they set up camp to watch the show.

 

"I'm going with you," Jongin said out of the blue.  "I want to see Park dead, too."  
"I'm coming too," Sehun added.  "Might as well make it a team effort."

 

Baekhyun nodded.  He wouldn't have had it any other way.  Joonmyun wouldn't either.

 

"I'm more of use to Jongdae than to you," Kyungsoo sighed.  "I'll help him get HQ set up and running."

 

_"This is Chen, is everyone out?"_  
"All present and accounted for."  Baekhyun responded.  He made sure to grab a new communicator before leaving, knowing he ruined the last one.  "We're all waiting for you."  
 _"How sweet.  I just set the last charge.  Are you a safe enough distance away?"_  
"Probably not, but we want to watch it go."

 

Jongdae didn't respond to that, and Baekhyun knew he wouldn't get an answer.  When he finally met up with the group, detonator in hand along with two briefcases tucked under an arm, he gave a small smile.

 

"Best way to send him off, don't you think?"  Jongdae flipped the cover on the switch.  
"He wouldn't have it any other way."

 

Jongdae looked out towards the bakery from their location and began the countdown.

 

_Five._

 

Baekhyun watched Jongdae, could see the range of emotions flash across his face.

 

_Four._

 

He looked to Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Sehun, watched as the energy around them turn from sorrow into hate as they watched the police sweep through the crime scene.

 

_Three._

 

He looked down at the scene in front of them, watched the coroners handle Joonmyun's body with care as they placed him in a body bag, zipping it up and readying him for transport.

 

_Two._

 

"Goodbye, Myun," Baekhyun whispered to himself, but he was sure the others heard him.

 

_One._

 

Jongdae flipped the switch, and the ground around them shook as their headquarters came crashing down.

 

~~~

 

He waited until the dust cleared before moving.  It felt like hours, and it probably had been, but Baekhyun needed to put himself in the right mindset before making his way back out to Chanyeol's car to return it to him.  The others were long gone, the plan laid out for Jongdae before he and Kyungsoo made their way towards the safe house to start X.O anew.  Jongin and Sehun left too, making sure they had plenty of time to get into position to watch Baekhyun get the job done.  Baekhyun's blood was boiling, and he was not going to let another opportunity slip by him again.

 

He made his way back down towards civilization, avoiding the chaos that still surrounded the wreckage that was their headquarters as he made his way back down the block where he parked Chanyeol's Corvette.  He dug the keys out of his back pocket and unlocked the car, sliding into the drivers seat.  A part of Baekhyun wanted to scratch the car up, just as a good riddance, but reasoned that the car didn't deserve poor treatment.

 

Baekhyun tried to dishevel his appearance at every red light he caught, trying his best to look as distraught as he wanted to feel.  He thought back to that morning when Jongdae gave him the call.  He thought back to touching Joonmyun's face when he arrived, remembering how cold he felt.  He gave himself a glance before pulling into Chanyeol's residence, stopping for the gate to open and let him pass.  He looked the part.

 

_"We're in position, RM,"_  came Sehun in his ear.   _"Do your worst."_

 

That wasn't going to be a problem this time, Baekhyun thought as he parked the Corvette in front of Chanyeol's house.  Not again.  This time, he saw with clarity what Chanyeol was capable of.  There would be no hesitation.  He dragged his feet as he made his way to the front door, falling into character as he rang the doorbell and waited.  When Chanyeol opened the door, the tears started rolling on cue.

 

"Why are you here?"  Chanyeol was shocked, to say the least.  Or feigning shock.  Baekhyun couldn't tell anymore.  
"I don't want to be alone..."  Baekhyun choked the words out between the tears.  "Please..."  
Chanyeol nodded and lead him inside, motioning towards the kitchen.  "I think I'll fix that coffee now."

 

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol into the kitchen and sat himself in a bar stool, hunching over the counter to cover his face.  He needed to figure out how to get Chanyeol in the right position to take him out.  He could play up the vulnerability lead he has going right now, but he didn't know if he could get Chanyeol into bed with that.  Not that he needed to, at this point.  He knew Chanyeol had to know who he was.  There are no coincidences in this line of work.

 

He jerked his head up as Chanyeol patted him on the shoulder, pushing a mug of coffee in front of him.

 

"Thank you," Bakehyun sniffed.  
"If you want to talk, I'll listen."  Chanyeol really did sound concerned.  He was good.  
"It was awful," Baekhyun sobbed as he took the bait anyway.  "They broke in before he got there to start work this morning, and they chased him out into the street and shot him when he showed up."  He leaned against Chanyeol and sobbed into his shoulder, pressing a hand against his thigh.  "He was all I had.  He took me in after my mother died.  He was everything to me."

 

And that was the truth.  Joonmyun had found Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was kicked out of his home at 18 as opposed to what his cover story was.  Joonmyun had taken him in, given him shelter, a home, and the only thing Joonmyun wanted in return was his loyalty.  And Park Chanyeol took him away from him.

 

He leaned further into Chanyeol and tilted his head up, ghosting his lips against the others.  This was it.

 

"Please..."

 

Chanyeol leaned in and closed the distance.

 

~~~

 

"See, this is how he does things.  I don't know what happened the last time."

 

Jongin and Sehun watched Baekhyun and Chanyeol closely, making sure to move accordingly with their movements.  Things were moving as planned this time, and Chanyeol was moving them out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom.

 

Sehun dropped his binoculars.  "That's our cue.  Go."

 

They quickly packed their equipment as best they could made made their way around the property.  They needed to be in a clear line of vision, just in case Baekhyun decided to fuck it up again.  They knew he wouldn't though, not this time.

 

They followed their targets line of movement until Jongin stopped Sehun in a familiar clearing.

 

"This is perfect.  It's where I was set up last time."  
"Didn't last time not work?"  
"Baekhyun wasn't in control last time.  This time he is.  Look."

 

Sehun shrugged and picked up the binoculars again, zooming in to get a clear view of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  It was clear that Chanyeol was guiding them to their location, but with the way Baekhyun was leaning into him, leaving faint touches anywhere he could touch, it was obvious Baekhyun was in the zone.  Chanyeol was as good as dead.

 

Jongin set up his sniper rifle anyway, just as a precautionary measure, and because he knew Joonmyun would have had his head if he didn't.  It was part of his training to always be prepared, and Jongin owed that to him.  He watched the scene unfold through his scope, humming in approval as Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down on the bed and straddled him, flipping between the regular scope and the thermal scope periodically.

 

"The Dealer's temperature is rising," Jongin said, hoping Baekhyun would hear.  "It's now or never."

 

"Never sounds perfect, actually."

 

Jongin and Sehun cursed and spun around quickly, Sehun wielding a pair of talon knives and Jongin pulling out a handgun he had packed on himself before they blew X.O down.  They recognized the faces all too well.  The Three of Clubs, Minseok, had his gun trained on Jongin skull, and Jongin knew better than to move at that point.  The other face though...

 

"Lu Han?"

 

Sehun didn't hesitate.  Hand-to-hand was his specialty.  Talon knives in hand, he launched.

 

~~~

 

The curses in his ear piece didn't go unnoticed, and Baekhyun froze.  Something was wrong.

 

_"Baekhyun, get out of there!  The Two of Hearts is--"_

 

Very wrong.

 

_"--fuck, it's Lu Han!  Get out of there n--"_

 

The deafening click of a gun being clocked pulled him back.  It was too late.

 

Chanyeol pushed the barrel of Baekhyun's gun under his chin.

 

"Where are my diamonds?"


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun hadn't even register his gun being removed, flinching slightly as Chanyeol pressed the barrel of the gun deeper into his skin.

 

"Get up."

 

He obeyed.  Unarmed now, it was all Baekhyun could do until he could think of a plan.  He rolled off of Chanyeol and sank to the floor when the other struck him behind the knees, looking up just in time for Chanyeol to aim his gun right between his eyes.

 

"You won't be needing this anymore," Chanyeol said as he dug into Baekhyun's ear, removing his communicator.  He threw it on the ground and stomped on it for good measure.  "Your watchers won't be killed.  Just you."

 

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol.   _Think....think...._

 

"It's a shame, you know.  I hate having to kill such a pretty face.  I should just keep you around.  Use you as a fuck toy instead."

 

The sound Baekhyun made was cut off as Chanyeol pressed the gun into his forehead.

 

"You have my diamonds.  Where are they?"  
"Hopefully they were destroyed with the rest of X.O."

 

It was Chanyeol's turn to be silent, only pressing the gun harder into Baekhyun's forehead as the latter laughed.

 

"What, you thought we'd keep using that location after you killed Suho?"  Baekhyun's laughter died down as he smirked up at Chanyeol.  "It's been torched."

 

The blow to his cheek was expected.  The force behind it was not, shock overthrowing his senses as Baekhyun was thrown to the ground, only to be yanked to his knees again by his hair.

 

Chanyeol pressed the gun under Baekhyun's chin, crouching down to look him in the eyes.  "You had better start talking."  
"Or what?  You'll kill me?  Go ahead."  
"You're not really in a good position, you know."  
"Suho trained me well.  You're not getting a fucking thing out of me."  
"Ah yes, your training.  We see how well that did for your friend, didn't we?"

 

Baekhyun couldn't hide his scowl even if he wanted to.  That traitorous fucker.  Lu Han was as good as dead, too.

 

"It was easy, actually, getting him to talk.  Minseok has a way with words.  Just a few little choice phrases and he came running."  
"Shut up."  
"All he needed to hear was how he was going to be left behind."  
"Stop talking."  
"How he was just going to be wasted because your precious Suho suspended him."  
"Shut up, Park!"  
"And how easy it was to convince him to kill him.  All because he didn't want to be wasted."

 

Baekhyun thrashed against the hold Chanyeol had on his hair.  The latter just laughed and tightened his grip, keeping the gun barrel steady against Baekhyun's skin.

 

"I hear the look on his face was priceless when he saw who it was.  His top agent turned against him.  Just imagine what that would look like."  
"You're fucking dead, Park."  
"Oh are you mad now?  Just tell me where my diamonds are, and I'll stop talking."

 

Baekhyun remained silent on the subject, twitching slightly as Chanyeol clicked his tongue.

 

"No matter," Chanyeol continued, yanking Baekhyun to his feet by his hair.  "We got him talking, we'll get you talking too.  You just need some convincing."

 

As if on cue, Zitao walked in.

 

"Zitao, how are our friends outside?"  
"They're putting up a good fight.  Won't be much longer though until they're brought in."  
"Good,"  Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun towards Zitao.  "Get him talking."  
"With pleasure."

 

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol as Zitao dragged him out of the room, wrists held tightly behind his back.  He knew he didn't stand a chance in a fight against Zitao; he was their trump card for a reason.  He'd have to figure out how to get out another way.  He kept taking mental notes of his surrounding, locating all potential exits while Zitao pulled him deeper and deeper into the house.  

 

All windows were a possibility if he threw himself at them hard enough.  His thoughts on his escape route were broken as Zitao pulled him into a room.  No windows, one light, one chair; Baekhyun could figure it out just from the aura the room.  This room was used for torture.

 

He tried to make a break for it, using every ounce of strength he had to jerk free from Zitao's grip.  He just needed to make it to a window.  Baekhyun sprinted, hoping his smaller frame gave him the speed advantage over Zitao's long legs.  He could hear Zitao catching up, and he cast a glance over his shoulder to see Zitao chasing after him.  He looked forward again, his escape right within his grasp.  Baekhyun leaped for the window, hoping his body would push through the glass with ease and minimal damage.

 

Only he crashed just feet short, the pressure from Zitao's foot on his back pinning him down to the ground.  He felt the Ace of Spades crouch down on top of him, felt his entire body being crushed into the floor beneath him.  He felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs, felt how Zitao continued to dig pressure into his spinal column as he wrestled Bakehyun's arms behind him and secured them in place.  The panic swelled within him again.  Black dots began clouding his vision as he fruitlessly tried to escape from Zitao's grasp once again.

 

A click of the tongue and a mild string of curses in Mandarin, and the pressure increased on Baekhyun's spine in finality.  His world went dark.

 

~~~

 

He doesn't know how long he's been out when he comes to, but the pulsing sting across his cheekbone feels recent.  Baekhyun groans as he lifts his head to take in his surroundings.  He's back in the room, strapped to the one chair that occupied it before.  He hears Mandarin behind him, taking a mental note of both Zitao's and Yifan's presence as he fought against his restraints.  He stilled as the voices came closer, and flinched as the knife in Zitao's hand came into his line of vision.

 

"This is going to go one way, Byun Baekhyun," Yifan started and he came around Baekhyun's other side.  "You are going to tell us where our cargo is, Zitao here is going to kill you, and then we're going to go about our merry business."

 

Baekhyun spat in Yifan's direction.

 

"Feisty.  No wonder Chanyeol liked you."  Yifan looked over at Zitao.  "Taozi."

 

Baekhyun felt the slice to his skin before he saw Zitao move, wincing as the sting traveled across his cheek to match the pain the bruises there already left.  He felt the blood trickle down his cheek and along his jaw line, adding to the string of mental curses that were going though Baekhyun's mind.  He tried not to give them the satisfaction of showing either Zitao or Yifan that he was in pain, but when Zitao dug his fingers into the open flesh he just created he couldn't hold back the whimper from falling.

 

"The quicker you give us our answer, the quicker your death will be," Yifan growled.  
"I'm not telling you shit."

 

Yifan sighed and the next drag of the knife came across his chest, slicing through shirt and skin like butter.

 

"Close that up, we can't kill him too fast."  
"It's shallow enough, he'll be fine."

 

Baekhyun didn't miss the roll of Yifan's eyes.  He rolled his head down though, watching as the blood seeped into the remnants of his shirt.  The wounds were shallow, yes, but he knew better than to know Zitao was just going to leave it at that.  He watched Zitao's feet retreat to the door as he heard Yifan step closer, barely managing to contain the scream as the latter dug his fingers into the new wound.   _Salt._

 

"Talk."  
"Go to hell," was all Baekhyun could cough out.  
Yifan dug his fingers into Baekhyun's wound harder, using his free hand to tangle in the other's hair to yank his head back so their eyes could meet.  "You're on thin ice, Byun."  
"So are you if you don't get the answer you need."

 

Yifan paused.

 

"Ah, see?  I can play this game too.  You need me alive to get your answers.  The rest of my team isn't as in-the-know as I am.  I'm the best shot you have."

 

Yifan clicked his tongue and stepped away from Baekhyun, leaving room for Zitao to come back with the knife.  The next cut came painfully slow, not quick and deliberate like the others have been.  Zitao wanted to make sure Baekhyun could feel his flesh being ripped open.  Like the others, it wasn't deep enough to kill, but when Yifan came back with his salt-dipped fingers and dug into it he wished it was.  He bit down on his lip hard enough to muffle his scream, ignoring the blood that was filling his mouth.  He wasn't about to give Yifan the satisfaction.

 

"Let's talk about your friends then, hm?  I wonder how they're holding up."

 

Baekyun glared at Yifan.

 

"I bet they're bound and gagged, looking up from the ground they're being beaten on at Lu Han.  I wonder how satisfied Lu Han feels right now, taking out the team that cast him aside like trash."  He paused for a reaction, digging his fingers further into the open wound when he didn't get one.  He smirked as Baekhyun winced.  "I wonder if he got the same rush he claimed to have after killing your boss."  
Baekhyun turned his head and spat the blood out of his mouth.  "Maybe you should ask him where the diamonds are.  You're clearly more interested in him than me."

 

Yifan moved in close again to strike Baekhyun across his cheek, winding his dirty hand into Baekhyun's hair again to keep him still.  He paused mid-blow as the door to the room opened and glanced over his shoulder to look at Chanyeol.

 

"He's not talking, sir."  
"I didn't think he would."  Chanyeol pushed his bangs out of his face as he walked further into the room.  "It's been quiet outside.  Go check it out."

 

Yifan nodded, bringing his hand back to strike Baekhyun for good measure anyway.  The latter bit down hard on his tongue to muffle the scream that threatened to leave his lips, knowing good and well the crack he heard was his cheekbone fracturing.  He let his face fall forward with heavy pants as Yifan let go of his hair, making to leave the room.

 

"Both of you go.  I can handle him."  
"Are you sure, boss?"  Zitao sounded concerned.  Baekhyun almost forgot that Zitao was in the room with them  
"He's bound to a chair.  He's not going anywhere."

 

Zitao nodded and made his way out with Yifan.  As the door closed behind the two retreating Blackjack members, Baekhyun knew he was as good as dead.

 

"It really is a shame," Chanyeol started as he advanced onto Baekhyun.  "You're just prolonging your death."  Baekhyun stayed silent as Chanyeol took the same position Yifan was in earlier, hand winding in Baekhyun's hair and forcing his head back to look at him.  "It's even more of a shame that they marred your pretty face."  Chanyeol covered Baekhyun's mouth with his free hand, digging his fingers into the cut of one cheek while pressing his thumb into Baekhyun's fractured cheekbone.  This time, Baekhyun couldn't hold the scream back, and he was only the slightest bit thankful that Chanyeol's hand was there to muffle it.

 

"That's the sound I like to hear.  Scream again for me.  You know I like it when you scream."

 

Chanyeol moved his hand from Baekhyun's face onto the wounds littering his chest.  He drug an open palm against the cuts, digging the heel in to rub the residual salt into the wounds.  Baekhyun groaned behind his clenched jaw, still refusing to give him the satisfaction.  Chanyeol, however, was determined to get the man to scream.  He arched his fingers against the cuts, digging his fingernails deep enough to drag the salt along with them as he scratched along the length of the cuts.  Chanyeol could barely contain the shiver as Baekhyun finally relented and screamed out in pain.

 

"Good b--"

 

Chanyeol was cut off as they both heard the ring of the rifle in the air before they hear the yelling outside the door, followed by the tell-tale thump of a body dropping.  There was no way to tell who it was, but the muffled string of Mandarin from behind the door at least sounded alarmed.  The yelling got louder, and Chanyeol looked over his shoulder back to the door.  The scene was oddly reminiscent of earlier when Chanyeol made his entrance, Baekhyun thought, but the look in Chanyeol's eyes was different this time.  Not anger, like before, but confusion.  Another thump outside the door, and then silence.

 

Chanyeol barely has time to react as the door bursts open and a flash of blond hair streaks in, knives at the ready.  He jumped back away from Baekhyun as Sehun charged him, knives slashing at fabric as he dodged strike after close strike.  He looks like a kid, but attacks like a trained killer.  Chanyeol stumbles back as one knife makes contact with his shoulder, and he winces as the knife is twisted as it's pulled back out.

 

Sehun works fast, using the brief second to run back towards Baekhyun.  He makes quick work of the rope tying Baekhyun down, making precise but fast cuts to the binds as Chanyeol curses wildly at him.  They hear the rustle of fabric as Chanyeol reaches for his gun, and as soon as Baekhyun is free he reaches inside Sehun's coat for his gun.  For once, he's thankful Joonmyun made them all carry, regardless of their preferred weapon.

 

The final clicks of both guns being loaded ring louder than they should, but it's not nearly as deafening to Sehun as Baekhyun's voice.

 

"Overdose."

 

Sehun ducks immediately, and the final shot rings.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerable time jump between the last chapter and this one. Enjoy.

It's been three years.

 

He knew he needed to come sooner, but the memories still haunt him; the scars still present on his skin.  He needed the final piece of closure, but closure terrified him more than anything.  Closure, to him, meant letting go, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that, but they insisted he go.  They insisted he visit.  They insisted this was good for him.

 

At the very least, he insisted someone go with him.  If we was going to go, he wasn't going to go alone.

 

Baekhyun sighed as he laid the flowers he was carrying down on the grave in front of him, an encouraging pat on the shoulder from Jongdae prompting him to move forward and finally speak.

 

"Sorry it took so long, Myun."

 

None of them had gone to the funeral.  It was impossible to go without revealing Joonmyun's true identity, and the last thing they wanted to do was taint the image of a successful baker his family had of him.  Jongdae said he thought about going, just to witness it all from a distance, but decided against it.

 

"You shouldn't be here," Baekhyun choked as he traced over the lettering of his name in the stone.

 

Guilt wracked Baekhyun ever since.  He remembered that day vividly as if it happened yesterday.  He remembered the phone call.  He remembered how cold Joonmyun felt against his fingertips.  He remembered the rage that boiled his blood as he watched the bakery crumble, but as quickly as the rage came, the guilt came even quicker.

 

Baekhyun went without sleep for months.  Every time he closed his eyes he could feel Zitao's knife against his skin.  He could feel Yifan's salt-dipped fingers digging into his wounds.  Even more sickening though, he could feel Park Chanyeol's fingers against his skin as the memory of them in bed burned behind his eyelids.  He felt disgusted with himself, and the memories always wretched Baekhyun awake before he felt rested.  Even now, the nightmares still plagued him.

 

"It's not your fault, Baek," Jongdae tried.  
"If I had just killed Park when I was supposed to..."  
"Baek..."  
"If I had just killed him the first time..."

 

All Jongdae could do was watch as Baekhyun broke down in front of Joonmyun's grave.  Long gone was the Romantic Murderer of the past.  Here now was Byun Baekhyun, broken.

 

"I got him though," Baekhyun spoke softly between sniffles.  "I got him."

 

That also plagued Baekhyun's sleepless nights, more often than the memories of Baekhyun and Chanyeol fucking.

 

"I'm sure you know that though," Baekhyun continued.  "I'm sure they told you."  
"We weren't detailed.  We figured we'd leave that for you."

 

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder back to Jongdae, who simply shrugged it off.

 

"We know how much you loved to brag to him.  We didn't want to take that away."

 

Baekhyun scoffed and cracked a smile, the first genuine one in three years, as he wiped away the tear tracks on his cheek.  He turned back to Joonmyun as his fingers lingered on the scar on his cheek.

 

"It wasn't easy, you know," Baekhyun started.  "If you trained us poorly, I wouldn't be here.  Park was smart.  He knew how to read people better than we could have imagined."  Baekhyun shifted his weight and ultimately decided to sit on the grass.  This was going to take a while.

 

~~~

 

_"Overdose."_

 

_Sehun ducked immediately and Baekhyun pulled the trigger, waiting just long enough for Sehun to be out of the way.  The sound of Chanyeol's scream was music to his ears, and he stepped over Sehun and advanced towards Chanyeol, gun still steady on his target as Chanyeol collapsed on the ground to clutch his knee._

 

_"After all that, you missed," Chanyeol laughed._

 

_Baekhyun pulled the trigger again, catching Chanyeol in the shoulder of the arm that was still holding his weapon.  Chanyeol screamed again, and Baekhyun preened as Chanyeol's gun dropped from his useless arm on the ground._

 

_"I didn't miss," Baekhyun growled as he kicked Chanyeol's gun back towards Sehun.  "I'm just ending you differently."_  
"What, a simple gunshot to the head not good enough for me Sweetcheeks?"  Chanyeol winced as he glared up at Baekhyun.  
"No," Baekhyun said simply as he pressed the barrel of the gun to Chanyeol's forehead.  "It's only fitting that you die the same way Joonmyun did."

 

_Chanyeol's eyes widened as he recalled the placement of his wounds, Lu Han's report flashing through his mind.  He chuckled as his features turned smug._

 

_"Well aren't you poetic?"  
"They don't call me the Romantic Murderer for nothing."_

 

_Baekhyun pulled the trigger, and all the tension in his body left as he watched Chanyeol's body slump over.  That rage he felt melted just as quickly as it came, and suddenly he was struck with overwhelming guilt.  Not because he killed Park Chanyeol, but because it was so easy.  It was so easy taking out the Kingpin in that second.  He should have done it sooner.  He heard Sehun calling for the cleaner team, and before he realized it he was being led out of the Park mansion, side-stepping around Zitao's and Yifan's bound figures--alive, but unconscious Baekhyun noticed.  Upon exiting the building, Jongin rushed over._

 

_"Minseok and Lu Han aren't exactly thrilled, but they aren't going to get out of the zip ties any time soon," Jongin reported.  "We'll get ShinEE to move them inside with Zitao and Yifan when they come make the clean."_  
"Isn't leaving them alive risky?"  Baekhyun leaned against Sehun fully, exhaustion was taking over.  
"There is absolutely nothing they can say that'll make the police believe them.  They'll probably be too thrilled with Blackjack falling apart to really notice that something is off."

 

_Baekhyun nodded as Sehun and Jongin helped move him away from the mansion.  He was tired.  The adrenaline rush was fading fast and being replaced with the pain of hours of torture.  His eyes slipped closed, and he barely heard Jongin before he succumbed to the exhaustion._

 

_"Let's go home."_

 

~~~

 

"The ring fell apart pretty quickly after that," Baekhyun recalled.  "Park was gone, and all their key players were in jail.  Did you know they tied Lu Han to your murder?  Surely they told you that at least."

 

It wasn't as hard as they thought it was going to be to tie Lu Han to Joonmyun.  They left his gun on him, and the police did the rest.

 

"That job messed me up, Myun.  I ought to kick your ass for assigning it to me."

 

Baekhyun felt Jongdae place a hand on his shoulder.  He hadn't even heard the other move closer.

 

"I really ought to kick your ass even more for suspending me," Baekhyun cracked another smile as he cleared his throat to fight the tears off.  "Jongdae calls it time-off or some bull shit like that until I can get my head cleared, but I saw the paper in my file."  
"He'll be reinstated once he's ready," Jongdae piped in.  "We all know he's your favorite."

 

Jongdae's phone broke into the conversation, and he stepped away to answer.  Baekhyun sighed.

 

"It's been three years though, I don't know if I can do it anymore."

 

The admittance felt nice, like a huge weight was being lifted off of Baekhyun's chest.

 

"Jongdae's done a good job holding things down, if you were worried.  Took to the new role like a champ."

 

That much was true.  Jongdae had told him he didn't want the job that day, but he took it in stride.  Joonmyun had him as his right-hand man for a reason.  Jongdae fell into the leadership position like he was made for it, and he essentially was.  Even though he didn't want to be the boss of X.O, he was good at it.

 

"I miss you, Myun," Baekhyun whispered.

 

Silence fell over him and Joonmyun, Baekhyun finally out of things to say.  He just sat and stared at the lettering of the tombstone, welcoming the breeze as it ruffled his hair around.  If he thought about it hard enough, it was almost as if it were Joonmyun moving his hair around.  He always hated it when the older man did that.  The memory brought a smile to his face.

 

"Baek?"

 

Baekhyun turned around and looked to Jongdae, phone call ended.

 

"That was Jongin, they're asking where we are."

 

Baekhyun nodded and rose to his feet, running his fingers over the stone one last time before turning around and catching up with Jongdae.  It's been three years.  They decided to always meet on the day of his death to celebrate Joonmyun, even though it wasn't a happy anniversary to remember.  They met on this day to remember him, to honor him, and to celebrate the work he put in to bringing them all together.

 

This is the first year Baekhyun is attending.  He couldn't bring himself to come the first two times.

 

He followed Jongdae back to the car and settled himself in the passengers seat.

 

"Everyone is happy you're coming," Jongdae said as he started the car and drove away from the cemetery.  "They all miss you."

 

Baekhyun grunted in response as he leaned his head against the window.  He knew the underlining meaning behind it.  He'd only kept in contact with Jongdae after everything wrapped up, and that was only because Jongdae took him in.  He was thankful Jongdae didn't live in X.O headquarters like Joonmyun did, because he managed to avoid everyone else while he was recovering.  Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to face anyone in that first year, wracked with the guilt of being the catalyst to Joonmyun's death.  It took weeks for Jongdae to get Baekhyun to eat something substantial, and months to get Baekhyun out of the room he was using.  When the first year anniversary came around, Baekhyun didn't answer to anyone and locked himself back in his room.  It took Jongdae another couple of days to get him back out again.

 

After two years Baekhyun finally left the house, but he still refused to meet with anyone.  Jongdae acted as a messenger of sorts and always filled Baekhyun in with everything that was going on.  Baekhyun was always in the loop.  He knew of the cases X.O was taking, knew about Jongin and Kyungsoo finally getting together officially, knew about Sehun's promotion to second-in-command.  Jongdae wanted Baekhyun to be his right-hand, but Baekhyun knew if it weren't for Sehun he'd be dead.  Jongdae agreed.  When the second year anniversary rolled by, Baekhyun still refused to join them, but Jongdae at least acknowledged that Baekhyun didn't lock himself in his room this time.

 

Third year anniversary came by, and Jongdae finally convinced Baekhyun to visit Joonmyun's grave and to come to the celebration.

 

"How are you feeling?"  
"Exhausted."  That was an understatement, but not the answer Jongdae was looking for.  
"You know what I mean."  
Baekhyun clicked his tongue.  "I'm okay.  You were right.  I needed this."  
Jongdae smiled triumphantly.  "Told you."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"We've got about 45 minutes until we get to X.O.  You're more than welcome to sleep on the way there."

 

Baekhyun nodded.  He didn't need to be told twice.

 

For the first time in three years, Baekhyun slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed read as much as I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the side-shot I wrote within this universe! You can read it [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4762811)


End file.
